Valkyrie and the Lightning Fox
by DemonFT
Summary: I get transported to a new world and the first thing that I experience is a shock. The shock of me being in the DxD world! But I don't know what's going to happen, cause after all, I'm one year before canon! So what am I supposed to do! Sleep on the sidewalk? Hell no! Gotta find shelter quick before I go into the state of a homeless person. No Harem! OP OC and Crossovers everywhere
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides my OC, I also do not own any of the attacks and are owned by their respective owners.**

 ** _Prolouge_**

* * *

 **Raikiri's POV**

Ok, let me start with this little easy to understand phrase... WHERE THE FUCK AM I. The first thing I experience after a good long day of shit happening to me and now this?! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? The one who's responsible for this will freaking pay, I'm not in the mood and now... I don't even care anymore, I just want to go home dude...

* * *

I've been walking around this town for about 15 minutes and I've yet to find someone who can speak proper English or at the very least understand me. I've no idea what they're saying neither do I know what kind of language they're speaking. Alright, just gotta calm down and find out where I am at the moment. But please, can somebody speak a language I can understand? I feel like crying right now.

Oh my god, there's actually a sign here! I'm been here for like 30 minutes and this is the first sign I've found. But what the fuck though, is that Japanese? This sign is hanging over a door to a convenience store I guess? I'm fighting the urge to go in there to steal some food, what do you expect, I'm a human, do you think I'm a devil or something? Of course I need food, I haven't eaten since I've woken up in this ferocious place... Ok, it's only a ferocious place for me I get it.

I really hope that there's someone who can speak English pops up, I only understand a few Japanese words due to the anime I've seen, yes I'm an otaku but that doesn't mean that I know Japanese because of it. I understand the most simplest thing for example, baka, hidoi, ja ne, arigato, SASUUUUUUKEEEEEE, NARUTOOOOOO. *cough* sorry, I got a little bit out of hand there, I deeply apologize.

But this isn't my lucky day here, I've found some pedestrians but they only talk Japanese, and Japan is supposed to be one of the most educated places on Earth. Please, teach them at least some English, it's so useful.

* * *

As I walk through the streets, trying to find someone that can talk English I find a god damn hot girl walking through. And not to mention that she has a big bust too, but that's just a plus though. She has black hair, just like me but it's tied up into a ponytail with a ribbon keeping it up. She has amethyst looking eyes too... Wait, what. ISN'T THAT HIMEJIMA AKENO FROM HIGHSCHOOL DXD. Please don't tell me I've been transported to the DxD world. That would be so fucked up... Wait, that would be awesome actually, I pray to god that this isn't an cosplayer and hope it's the real her.

I hope I didn't accidentally give her a headache. I keep staring at her and I see her grabbing standing still and lick her right hand's index finger. She's was a masochist if I remember correctly, or wait, was it a sadist? I've already forgotten about it. But hey, she's at the very least hot, to be honest, I don't even know if she'll like me. Let's be real, she's a beauty, mean while I'm standing at the height of 5"9 which is about 175 cm for you Europeans out there. Well, I do like my hair though, even if it's plain old black it's quite straight and thin.

But I really like my eyes, they're sapphire blue. I've no idea how in the world my genetics works but I'm actually appreciate for these wonderful eyes. Even my friends who are girls gets captivated by it sometimes, even though I've never had a girlfriend before. Yeah, I'm a loner, there nothing I could do about it ok?! I tend to get nervous sometimes when girls get near me. It's just who I am. There's also the part where girls point out my strong jawline, I have still no idea what that does to the appearance but I always forget to search it up. Maybe I should do it later when I find a computer of some sort.

Also, I'm cursing this eyebrows of mine, girls always come up to me and say that they're "jealous" of my eyebrows, how many freaking times do I have to say this, I don't care and that they're using the wrong word all the time... It's supposed to be envious you morons...Well enough of that, if I remember correctly, devils are supposed to be able to talk every language in the world. As long as it speaking that is.

I increase the pace of my walking to catch up to Akeno and I gently tug her long-sleeved shirt that I assume is the Kuoh Academy's uniform, she turns around slowly and sees that I'm the one tugging her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where this place is?" I ask her with a stoic expression. Why am I being stoic? Because I just realized that the answer to this is Kuoh, I just didn't interpret it at the time when I was walking. And why am I talking to her when I already know this again?

"Ara ara, is someone lost?" she asks me with her left hand on her cheek while she leans with her head on the hand. I have to admit, for some reason, I find that a little bit sexy, and I promise that I don't have any weird fetishes.

"Y-yeah, a little bit... Actually no, I just got kicked out of my house and I just want to speak with someone until I find a place I can crash at." I answered. I realized mid-sentence that I have no place. I'm a genius aren't I?

"Well, you could always stay at my place if you want. Ufufufu~" she said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. I'm really tempted but I have to question her logic a little bit, or else I'm the weird one here.

"Are you sure? I'm just a stranger that you just met after all." I said with surprised voice.

"Ara ara, are you saying that I'm not attractive enough for you?"

"What?! No, you're beautiful! In fact, the most beautiful woman I've ever met" I said with a flustered tone. I curse inwardly because I just remembered that she loves to tease people.

"Then you don't mind then. Follow me, we're going to have a lot of fun at my house. Ufufufu~" she says teasing voice.

"Uh, right... You're strange a strange person... Sorry we haven't introduced to each other yet, my name's Setsuna Raikiri. Nice to meet you, uhh."

" Himejima Akeno, nice to meet you Raikiri-kun." She says with a smile. God damn that smile is deadly.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too Himejima-san"

"Ara ara, call me Akeno, Raikiri-kun, I don't like to use last name very much."

"I understand, Akeno." By the way, I didn't actually know if the last name thing was true, I just thought it was just something that people came up with in anime. Apparently not, thank god for anime eh?

* * *

"Do you live in a shrine Akeno?" I ask while we walk upwards on a long stairway towards a hill while panting.

"Ara ara, have you been here before?"

"Yes, I sometimes come here to give me good luck with some beautiful girls, it somehow worked didn't it?" I said teasingly while giving her a wink. When I said this I saw her eyes widen for a split moment before vanishing as fast as it came.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we did the fun thing then? Ufufufu~." Shit, I just remembered that there's actually a barrier here, she'll probably not take it down now because of it to see if I'm really speaking the truth.

By the time we've arrived at the temple shrine entrance the sun had already gone down. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her which year that she is in so I got a vague understanding what's happening in this world.

"Umm, Akeno, I assume you're attending Kuoh Academy right?"

"Ara ara, yes I indeed do. Are you transferring to the school?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I wink to her.

"Ara ara, you're quite the tease aren't you Raikiri-kun." she chuckles and her bust bounces up and down. I gotta say, those are really big, I wonder how they feel like... Okay, don't call me a pervert, this is perfectly normal for a boy going to high school, my hormones are acting up when I don't know okay?

"Anyways, so what year are you in school?"

"I'm in the 2nd year." Ah, which means that we were born the same year, that's interesting I guess. So... How am I going to go with this, shall I be bold and tell her that I know that she's a devil and say that I didn't get kicked out of my home? It's very bold and there's a lot of cons with this kind of approach. Ah fuck it, I don't care anymore, let's just shut up and see where this will lead us.

"My, that's quite the coincidence is it not Akeno, I'm also attending the 2nd year... Or was..." I mutter the last part quietly but it seems that Akeno picked it up anyways

"Was? What do you mean" Shit, I forgot that devils hearings is way to good, maybe I should shut up next time, ah well let's go with the flow. Let's tell her that I know that she's a devil.

"Himejima Akeno... I know that you're a devil." I think in my head, there's no way that it connects to the "or was" thing I said. Maybe there's actually a chance for me to survive this, hurrah for me, finding flaws in myself.

"Oh, well you know, now that I got kicked out of my house I don't think my parents will bother pay the tuition for attending school anymore, so I think I have to find a job so I can at the very least pay the rent to the shrine."

"Hmm... Is that so Raikiri-kun, I could always ask my friend to somehow make you attend our school you know?" I stare at her as if she's gone insane.

"What are you talking about? I still need to pay the tuition to attend the school you know? Not to mention I don't want to bother you with me living here in the shrine."

"That's not a problem at all, my friend has some connections that can help you with that so there's no problem at all. Or is there another reason why you can't school? Are you perhaps avoiding me Raikiri-kun? Ufufufu~." I swear to god that she's a devil (no pun intended).

"If there's no problem at all I guess that I'll take it I guess? But I still don't want to burden you any further than this Akeno. This, I can assure you I won't budge on. By the way Akeno"

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to be sleeping at?" We've been in the shrine for a while, we've chatted while walking in the shrine. She's even taken out some blankets and pillows for me to sleep with, but where the hell is my room? I haven't even seen more than a door, and the upper floor of this shrine is full of boxes, so I feel like that I won't be sleeping there anytime soon.

"You will be sleeping with me Raikiri-kun. Ufufufu~" she said with a smile... Is she a succubus? I'm starting to wonder if she is one or not. Well not that I mind sleeping with a girl this beautiful, my friends would've been envious, but I can't shake the feeling that I won't be able to sleep tonight. Well whatever, let's go with the flow a little.

"Oh, that's quite bold of you Akeno, you won't suspect me that I'm going to rape you or anything? Or perhaps do you want to get binded up in your sleep and when you wake up you won't be able to do anything against my lust?" We stood in front of a door and I leaned towards her ear and said, "You're quite the naughty girl aren't you. A.K.E.N.O."

She starts to get a bit red and she backs away from me. She looks really shy and cute when she blushes huh, maybe I should tease her more. Akeno then proceeds to open the door to her room and walks in. I follow her immediately afterwards and walk in. Even though the sun has begun going down, the time's probably somewhere close to 9 P.M due to it being the mid-summer.

I hear my stomach growl and Akeno turns towards me.

"Ara ara, are you hungry, I'll cook something for you"

"I am indeed hungry, but I don't want to bother you, could you direct me to the kitchen so I could cook something for you instead?"

"You're not going to put in some aphrodisiac in my food and rape me tonight are you? Ufufufu~"

"I'm starting to wonder if you're sane Akeno. Well anyways, let me show you how good of a chef I am!" I then walk towards the kitchen where Akeno pointed out and started making food.

* * *

"The food was really good Raikiri-kun, maybe I should make you my husband. Ufufufu~."

"Maybe I should take you up on that offer Akeno, you got... Quite the body after all. Ufufufu~" I say with a wink.

"Ara ara, you're quite bold aren't you Raikiri-kun?"

"I'm merely following the flow my wife" I say with a wink and a smile.

"My, my husband is quite the bold one isn't he? I wonder how he's like in bed? Surely has he gotten some experience with some women before her beloved? Ufufufu~"

When she said this I began to comically sulk in the corner of the room with a dark aura around me.

"It's not my fault girls avoid me, just because my age is the same amount of the years I've haven't had a girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm trash." I began to cry comically anime tears. I'm going to sit in this corner and hold my knees until I calm myself down. 'I didn't think we would have a girlfriend complex, this is going to be fun. Ufufufu~'

* * *

Luckily or unluckily, she got a futon for me to sleep in so I guess it's okay. It beats sleeping in the street doesn't it? Well, at this moment I whole 6 hours to think how I'm going to tell her that I know she's a devil. Maybe she already knows, cause after all, I didn't feel anything when I entered the shrine. Hmm, fuck it, let's just ask say it boldly and let's see how it goes.

I open my mouth but I immediately close my mouth again. Is this really the best course of action, because if I do, there's a chance she'll kick me out. Wait, why should she, I don't have anything to fight against her anyways, she has freaking lightning for god sake. There's no way I can dodge that with the little experience I have with martial arts. No way in hell. FUCK IT.

"Akeno, are you still awake?"

"Ara ara, do you want to sleep in the same bed with me?"

"I know you're a devil Akeno"

"?!" her eyes widen but I can't see anything because it's dark in here. Like really dark, I can only see the light from the stars coming into this room, but even then I can barely see anything at all. Hey, why don't I ask her if she can train me in using magic... Wait, never mind, I have to be a supernatural being if I want to use magic or the other way is having a Sacred Gear, I think.

"Akeno, can I go out for a while?" I can't see her but, I hear her making a sound, I take it as a yes and I make my way out. Yes, she's definitely contact reason now, she's a fool if she doesn't. Hopefully I don't have a Sacred Gear, I don't want to die by Fallen Angels yet. By the way, I have no idea what happens after the crash party by the Khaos Brigade from the anime. I simply got distracted and then I moved on to a new anime.

* * *

When I was outside I felt the cold breeze, it sure as hell felt good. I'm a nocturnal, I don't know why, I just love the night. Hey, isn't that like the devils in the DxD world? Quite ironic, oh well. I like the rain for some reason as well, what was that called again? I know it was called something, like Pluto something. Pluviaphobia? Nah, that sounds like a certain stalker with blue hair. Pluviophobic? Yeah, that's it! I'm a genius aren't I?...

I know I'm not, please don't leave me! Anyways, I wonder if I can use any attacks from other anime? I'm in an anime world after all, so why the hell can't I use other spells. It would be awesome to have that skill that a blonde haired uses in basketball. Would be awesome if I could just copy everything, wait, isn't that the same thing with Sharingan? Well, I do prefer Sharingan but I rather not go on the path of revenge, that was pointless. A blonde haired chases after a black haired dude who wants revenge on his brother who later on decides to do the thing his brother didn't want to do. I can't believe how some anime characters think sometimes, I'm also certain I'm going to bald soon you know?

Well, it doesn't hurt to try any spells right? Let's use that iconic clone spell Naruto uses.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu). I feel something within me move as it gradually moves out of my body.

Holy fuck, I'm not doing that again, that's freaking tiring. I think I'll collapse if I lie down now. Better not, I just got shelter, don't want to ruin the chance to use it. I look at my surroundings and I find a replicate of my own self and I decide to poke it. Why am I poking it with a stick you wonder? Well, because the clone is lying with his head on the ground with his knees on the ground and ass towards the heaven.

Maybe I should do that one spell Kakashi used, One Thousand Years of Pain right? Let's see what happens.

 **Sennen Goroshi! (One Thousand Years of Pain)** The clone flies away like a a team with a talking cat. I hope that pain doesn't transfer over to me later on. I feel my sweat dropping and I can with confidence say that I'm nervous for what will happen to me. I don't want to feel the pain of two fingers in my butt. Ah well, let's go to sleep. I think Akeno has contacted Rias by this time anyways. Hopefully Akeno won't kick me out from this place, I really like shelter.

* * *

 **Akeno's POV**

"I know you're a devil Akeno" I look at him from my bed with my eyes widened. My expression quickly returns to normal and I calmly observe Raikiri while he walks out of the room. I stand up and begin to concentrate on my hand, I feel magic moving towards my hand and the seal of Gremory appears on it.

"What is it you want at this hour Akeno? Even if we're devils, it's still late for us." I hear my best friend and also my master answer.

"Rias, you know about the boy I felt some power in earlier?"

"Yes, what of him?" Rias asks with an obvious voice of exhaustion.

"He knows that we're devils" I answer her plainly

"Well, that is indeed concerning, so what do you want to do ab-"

"What was that?!" I cut Rias mid-sentence due to the power I felt. That power just now was really similar to Senjutsu, don't tell me that he knows how to use Senjutsu?!

"Mou Akeno, don't cut me while I'm speaking" I hear her pout.

"Are are, sorry Rias, but I felt a sudden spike of power, it was Senjutsu, or something really close to Senjutsu."

"I see... Maybe we should recruit him into our peerage, how big of a potential do you think he has?"

"If I just judge by the power he has, I think he already has the potential to join us and he'll be a huge benefit for our peerage. Ufufufu~"

"Do you think you'll be able to recruit him someway Akeno?"

"Ara ara, do you want to naughty things with him Rias? He's quite handsome actually."

"Stop teasing already Akeno, how do you think we'll recruit him?"

"I don't actually know... He's on his way here Rias, I'll talk to you tomorrow in the ORC club room." I say and cut of the communication between me and Rias. I crawl back into my bed and pull the sheets over me.

I hear Raikiri opening the door and closing it, his footsteps are heavier. He's a pure human, I sure of it, but how can he use Senjutsu? I heard humans can't use it unless they've trained for it over several decades. And this young man who's age is the same as mine, has actually used Senjutsu. Rias is going to recruit him, I can already see what kind of plan Rias has in mind, it'll be interesting the upcoming days. Ufufufu~.

* * *

 **So I got really hooked onto High School DxD fictions I was like hey, why not do my own. Doesn't hurt to make a random fiction with just pure improvisation right? Well, to be honest, I don't want to go into cannon right from the start because that going to make me lose my motivation to write, I also want one of my favorite characters to get some love. Why aren't there more Ross fans out there?! Also, he is quite OP due to his power of doing stuff... Well, won't spoil that much but he's not strong from the get go at the very least, he'll get there... Somehow...**

 **So I'm going to make a character database sometime in the future if I'm not to lazy, it's a high probability I will though.**

 **But wait, there's more!**

 **IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO HAVE THE CHARACTERS ACT LIKE THEY SHOULD BE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME GOD. FUCK THAT HURTS. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 1: Teleportation

**A/N: Yo, so I've read some of the reviews and I will most definitely take consideration from your guys reviews, after all, I'm just going pure improvisation**. **I am however going to do crossovers here and there, there's already been some Naruto after all ;). There will be some quite obvious references I will be writing as well, it's fun. I don't know why, it just is.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: There's just too many harems dude, I want a fiction where there's actually a girl who get paired up with the protagonist, otherwise the relationship doesn't progress that well. I might consider using other girls to progress the main characters relationship. And at the moment this isn't a OC/Akeno fiction, it just so happens he meets her of all the people in the DxD universe, the main pairing is OC/Rose**

 **HDdragon: Thanks, I'll use Rose instead of Ross, just saw the name and I was tired as hell, but that's just an excuse, I'll use Rose in the future, thanks.**

 **N7 Recruit: Raikiri is going to be paired up with Rose in the future, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Mahesvara: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

 **I appreciate all the reviews I get and I'll use all the information I can get to improve how the characters behave and so on, so just be mad and review what the fuck I fucked up so much on. Well, see ya on the last page of the fiction :D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the the characters beside my OC/OCs. I also do not own any of the skills, they're owned by their respective owners.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Teleporting**_

* * *

 **Raikiri's POV**

All right, so... By the time I had woken up, Akeno was already gone, so I decided to make some breakfast for myself. I'm not in the mood to make food that strips you of your clothes at the moment, let's go for something basic and easy.

That was freaking hard to make that, yeah, it sure was advanced... Fucking toast and scrambled eggs on top with milk and banana. I'm a chef prodigy eh? I didn't make some strawberry sardines or peanut butter squid tentacle at the very least... I don't want to experience that again, I tried that, it felt like a live squid or octopus strangling me, that wasn't fun. It's fun to feed other people with it though, I like their faces of despair when I see them eating it, maybe I should feed one to Akeno too. Ufufufu~.

But the jutsus I did yesterday... I wonder if I can do Rasengan and Chidori, that would be awesome. The Sharingan would be nice too, but I don't want to kill my blood relative to upgrade it, that's just sick. Well I'm already sick so maybe that's okay for me? I'm going on the path of a psychopath aren't I? I should get something to calm myself down, it's not healthy for my brain if I keep ranting in my head about anime.

Let's exercise instead, that'll help me calm myself down... Maybe not, I'm going to think even more if I exercise, hmm. How about doing some more ninja training? That would be awesome, yeah, let's do that. At the same time, I can keep my insanity. Muhahahaha. Shit, it's coming back, let's hurry up.

* * *

Okay, so... I used to be a Naruto fanboy so maybe I can use some of the knowledge I've gotten from that time. So how did you do that fire ball Sasuke did now again? Was it tiger or snake? I don't even know what they're called, shit. Let's just do the seals and hope for the best.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** I starting to feel that same thing that happened yesterday, but...

Why the hell did a small little fireball the size of a hand, come out of my mouth? Sure that was freaking awesome being a dragon like being but, wasn't that little... Anticlimactic? Maybe I should learn how to control my chakra or something instead. Maybe that'll help my jutsus in the future. How did Naruto learn to control it now again? Didn't he walk on water and up on trees?

Shit, that's going to hurt man. I also need to find a tree tall enough to climb. Maybe a normal sized tree should do for now. And for the water walking thing. Maybe the bathtub? Let's try the tree first and hopefully I'll get the hang of it.

* * *

Damn, it's freaking hard to run on the tree. It took me a few hours just to learn to put some chakra on my feet, but boy it was satisfying when I managed to do it. But how come that I can use some of the moves from Naruto? Can I like use other anime characters moves like Natsu's? Yeah, why the fuck not.

I put both of my hands clenched on top of each other and put it in front of my mouth.

 **Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)** The flames that came from my mouth just freaking vaporized the tree that I practiced on. Shit, not I've gotta find another tree. Rest in peace and may you find a happy after life tree-kun. You've done good deeds giving me air, thank you.

But that roar was sure as hell better than Sasuke's fire ball, but I like the jutsus more for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm a Naruto fanboy. Oh well. I've got something new that I know I can do at the very least. But I'm sure as hell exhausted now, I should take a break for today, I don't wanna die yet, and by myself for that as well. That would be humiliating dying by my own hands, and it wasn't even on purpose.

I sigh and walk back to the shrine. But when I walked into the room that belongs to Akeno, she still wasn't there. What's the time now? I saw the sun going down and I've yet to eat anything... I think I'm going to die through starvation, I'll cook something for Akeno as well while I'm cooking.

* * *

She still isn't home huh. The time's 10 P.M. Shall I go out and try to find her? But what will I be able to do though... She's a freaking devil for christ sake, she'll probably electrocute everyone in her way... Hmm... She's not supposed to die either, at the very least from what I know of in the anime, but me being here could activate the butterfly effect... SHIT, I need to get out of here. But where am I supposed to go? Screw it, let's see where my the winds gets me.

* * *

The night sure is relaxing huh, the stars are up and I can see Altair, and no, I don't mean the assassin, but the star. I haven't done anything worth of dying yet, hopefully. Let's check just in case if I have a apple on me somewhere.

Okay, I'm in the clear, if I find a golden apple with weird designs on it I'm bailing immediately, I ain't dying young. But I can't shake the feeling of someone watching me from afar. It's starting to get creepy, hopefully it isn't Rias, she would do anything to recruit me into her peerage. It's not my job to join your peerage, it's Issei's job. And I'm pretty sure you'll get a full peerage. Which people were joining now again?

If I remember correctly, it was: Xenovia, Asia, Issei. Isn't there another piece that has yet to be filled though? Let's see, there's Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper. Issei took all the pawns, Xenovia took the Knight and Asia took the last bishop. Oh, there's only a rook left. I know that Rias peerage is supposed to be filled, but who was it again? I know someone spoiled it for me but, I don't remember who was going to join, heck I don't think he mentioned who it was. I guess it was a minor spoiler... I bet it's going to be a girl with a weird past again.

But aren't there supposed to be some Stray Devils in the area as well, shit... I hope they don't attack me, I'll just act as an normal pedestrian for now. Oh yeah, let's go for the sleep on the bench in the park. If it's Rias or Akeno, they'll surely protect me... I hope. Well let's see what happens, I don't think it's a stray devil stalking me at the moment.

* * *

I'm lying on a bench nearby a water fountain, isn't this the place where Issei gets killed by the fallen angel chick? Raynare or whatever her name was. Well let's hope for now that no one will attack me while I'm sleeping on this bench.

*rustle* Okay, I'm going to ignore that sound and hope for the love of god it was a wind that I didn't feel that made that bush rustle. *rustle* FUCK, BAIL.

I ran bolted up from the bench and ran to the middle of the park and surveyed the surroundings. Even though I don't have any battle experience, I know for sure it's better to stay in a open space rather than close to trees so that the ambushers can attack me from my blind spot.

From the bush that was behind the bench I was sleeping on, there was a shadow walking towards me. I sure hope that is someone I know of. When the shadow took several more steps, the shadow which was in the bush was getting more and more clear for me...

Uhh... That's not the person that I want to face at the moment. WHY THE HELL IS LANCELOT FROM FATE/ZERO COME OUT OF THAT BUSH, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU FUCKER!

Okay, I have no choice to fight him, but he's fucking crazy. Have you seen the fight in the anime? He's going full kamikaze on people, I can't fight him head no. Not to mention the speed, I can't keep up with that stuff. It just makes me dizzy. Well, let's run away from him, have you ever heard of right to see another day? Yeah, fuck that shit, I'm running from my life, hell no I'm fighting with that dude.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)** Ten clones who looks exactly like me pops to the sides of me. I gaze towards the other clones and nod, we take the break for it and run different directions. How did I manage to make clones so much better suddenly? Yeah, it's because of the training I did with the tree, remember that I said I couldn't get the chakra to my feet? After that I could do it again. I don't know why but it just works, the wonders of a anime world.

I've been running towards the shrine Akeno lives in, why? Because I'm hoping to god that Akeno is there right now. Otherwise I'm fucked. I look back and see Lancelot chasing after me. WHAT THE FUCK, OF ALL THE CLONES HE CHOSE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! Is there any way you can teleport? Wait, what about the way devils in this world teleport, you have to transfer it into a circle and make your own symbol right? I focus the my concentration on my hand but I feel a hand on the back of my head and it's pushing me towards the ground.

I resist with all I can and at the same time concentrating on my hand. I can see a glow on the hand and a circle appears out of nowhere beneath me. A second later I can see the world going blank, it was so bright I was forced to put my hand in front of my eyes to prevent the light to blind me.

* * *

As I open my eyes I see a place full of colors, like rainbow, there's a big variety of colors in this place. But I feel my body, floating forwards, as if there's a magnet at the end of this tunnel like place. I try to float backwards but it just ends with me leaning backwards instead, I can't control the way I'm flying towards but I guess I've no choice than just to let it happen and hope for the best.

Ok, let's be honest, this place sure is dope. I want to take selfie right now but I don't have my phone with me. God dammit, it would be awesome to put the picture on Instagram or Facebook, but I'm sure people would be like: That's so photoshoped dude, no way such a place exists. Photoshop, the place where everything happens, from Justin Bieber being a girl to becoming a beaver. Awesome place I gotta admit, and no I don't hate Justin, I'm in the neutral group, also known as, I don't care group. But do I care if I'm ranting about this in my head though? Shit, I mindfucked myself.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"What is this? A puny human teleporting into the Valhalla? This isn't the place for a puny human to be in. Let's send you to Muspelheim, where you'll get a slowly death." I said with a smirk. "Let's see how long you'll last puny human." I hear someone's approaching me and its footsteps are really quiet, but I can barely hear it, I turn my head and see that Fenrir is sitting on his butt and looking at me. "What, there's no way that I can allow a puny human to get to Asgard, the place for us gods." Fenrir walks away with his two sons out of my room and I see him looking at me one last time before going out of my room.

* * *

 **Raikiri's POV**

I hoped to teleport myself to a nice place which was full of peace and quiet. Maybe even a good nice comfy bed and a shower, but no. You know what I got instead? A FREAKING PLACE FULL WITH FIRE DEMONS AND LAVA SPURTING FROM THE GROUND EVERYWHERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES I'VE ALMOST GOTTEN KILLED BY THOSE FIRE DEMONS OR WHATEVER THEY ARE?! AT LEAST FIFTEEN TIMES. I'm so happy that I know how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, otherwise I'd been dead long ago.

But I'm not sure if I can keep going anymore. If another one of those fire demons come at me again I'm so going to die.

Just as I said that in my mind a fire demon popped right in front of me. It's height was twice my height and there were cracks in his body, and underneath his body you could see fire coming out of the cracks, and it doesn't help that his eyes are pure red and he has two horns on his head. HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE LEGS, HE'S FREAKING FLOATING ON SOME MINI LAVA TORNADO. I also want to learn how to do that. Please teach me sensei, but don't kill me in the process please.

I move away from the monster slowly on my toes and hands in front of me as if I'm leaving a child that just cried to sleep. Please don't attack me fire demon, we're buddies right?

The demons shoots a fire ball against me and I quickly dodge to the side and do a somersault, and when I get up on my feet again, lava spurts from the ground just beside me. My sweat started to drop when I saw that it was just about to hit me. If that hit me, I would've been a goner, for sure, no arguments. Suddenly his fist hit me on the left. The force was so big that I was flying through the air and landed on a rock on the side. The side of my body got the damage from the impact and it didn't help that the little rock was a bit sharper than the rest of the rocks. I've surely gotten broken ribs on both of my sides now.

Next attack is going kill me and I know it, the monster is too fast for too dodge because of the attack I just gotten, my senses are getting dull, and my arms and legs are beginning to get numb. Shit, is this really the end of me? I haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet. Haha, how pitiful, I'm thinking about that I haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet, maybe me and my dad truly are alike after all. Maybe it's time for me to meet you, mother and father.

I close my eyes and wait for the moment to happen, but something in my mind tells me to open my eyes again. Should I go for it, I'm going to die anyways right? Might as well have the fun of seeing the last moments of my life. I open my eyes and the demon has a sword made out of flames in his right hand. He takes his arm and places the sword above his head. He was about to swing his sword downwards to kill me, but there I felt something in my eyes. I felt power flowing through me and his swords suddenly felt slower.

Suddenly, the fire demon started to get gulped up by another flame, it was really tiny but it slowly started to expand, but this flame was very familiar, it looked like the flame Sasuke and Itachi uses. The fire demon roars and it sounds very deep, as if it was a demon from the underworld screaming. It's probably because of it being a demon, I'm a freaking genius to finding that out. The remnants of the demon was nothing but ashes, I sigh of relief and lay down on the ground where there wasn't any hot rocks.

I look up and close my eyes feeling the power vanishing from my eyes. I focus all the chakra to my hand and perform the teleportation circle, the circle which looks like Tiger with lightning around its body. The circle is also sapphire blue like my eyes but I gotta say, it looks really cool. The same phenomenon happened just like the first time I teleported but this time it turned into black.

I felt my consciousness slowly fading from me. There was someone talking about something but I couldn't really hear what they said, it was really vague. I hope it's a beautiful girl that's saving me now, it would've been a bitch if a dude kidnaps me. Well, hopefully someone nice is saving me...

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"How did a human get here? This sure is strange, of all the places this human teleported to this backyard, quite interesting. I wonder how he got here though? Only gods or being close to the Norse Mythology can get here. He looks like he's from a country in the east from Midgard. Hmm... I feel some kind of unique powers coming from this young man. Oh my, he's quite the handsome one as well, maybe Rose can get a boyfriend now. Oh, speak of the devil."

I see Rose walking towards the house, the time should be when college ends for her, if only she would stop being a nerd and get a boyfriend. Then I wouldn't have to worry about her future. I want to meet my grandchildren soon as well.

"Rose!"

"Yes grandmother?"

"Carry this young man to the rest room, he's gotten a few broken ribs, he's on the brink of death if we don't hurry!"

"Yes grandmother!" Rose replies and hurries to pick up the young man with his arms around his shoulder.

"It would be nice if you've gotten a boyfriend soon Rose. I want to meet my grandchildren soon as well."

"Granny!" she says with a flustered face. I chuckle seeing her flustered, I should stop here before she begins to cry.

"Hurry up and fix him up, or else he won't live to see another day!" I shout before Rose enters the house.

I hope that young man will be her boyfriend, hopefully that he's not evil, well, let's just hope.

* * *

 **Raikiri's POV**

I'm standing in front of my house and looking at it. It sure looks old doesn't it? I walk towards the door and put my key to unlock it I open the door and close it shortly after.

"I'm home!" I shout, even though no one's here, it's a habit I've gotten from all the years I've been living here. I go to the kitchen and start to cook something for myself, after a day of school I always get hungry when I come home, and the reason for that is a simple one, the school food is literally shit. I don't even know how you can eat that stuff, it's not even nutritious for you. So I always skip eating in school and eat the meal I make when I come home.

While I'm cooking I hear someone opening the door, I stop cooking at let the water boil by itself and go to the entrance to greet my father. Me and my father have lived here for thirteen years, if you want to use another term, since I've been born. My father and mother moved here when I got born, but my mother passed away when I was ten due to a disease which showed no symptoms. Ever since, my father has begun to stop working and started to drink his days away.

My best friend keeps telling me to leave the house because there's no use living with my father. But I can't... He's my father after all, even if he doesn't care for me like he used to.

I walk up to my father and he looks just as ragged and bad like he always does when he comes home from drinking.

"Hey, I just started cooking, I'll make some for you too, so wait a bit."

I hear him mutter something but I couldn't make anything out of it. Suddenly my father began to grab his head with both his hands and his eyes towards the ground.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, GRISELDA WOULD'VE STILL BEEN ALIVE" he screams and takes something from his pocket. My eyes widen from the words he just screamed out, but that wasn't the only thing that made me shocked, it was that he held a pistol in his hand. A Glock to be precise. I could put pieces of information together from what he said and I can say I have a bad feeling about this. He moves his hand and flick the safety trigger off and points the gun at me.

The distance between me and my father is approximately a meter. He aims towards my head and I swiftly duck down and jump towards him. I hear a gunshot but I didn't feel any pain, but the next gunshot hit my ankle and I scream out of pain. This all happened when I was in mid-jump, I tackle him to the ground and grab him on the wrist to direct the pistol to the side and I put my right knee on his other arm to prevent him from punching me.

I'm sitting on top of him struggling to get from pointing at me, I punch him in the face which made him stagger a little bit. I took this moment to punch on his throat to make his senses numb for a moment. This time I hurry and press with all I have on the wrist with my thumb. I hear him screaming, I ignore the yell and take the gun away from him.

I take it and put it in my hand with my index ready to shot, and I jump away from him and aim right at the middle of his chest.

"DAD, CALM DOWN, OR I WILL HAVE TO SHOOT YOU" I scream at him.

He jumps at me while yelling and I shoot. But what happened instead of shooting a place that wasn't fatal, I shot him in the heart. I panicked and my aim swayed away from the side of his side instead and aimed towards his heart. The bullet hits and he stands still right in front of me, he falls to his knees and I throw the gun backwards and try to support him.

"DAD! ARE YOU OK?!"

He simply looked at me and I saw his facial features slowly changing.

 **"You mooooonster"** His face has changed into a shadow of a demon with eyes and mouth red. The demon started to open his mouth and leaned towards me.

I tried to back from the monster but nothing happened, I was stuck in the same place and could only watch as the demon started to gulp my head alive. I began to despair and screamed. Nothing going to happen, I can't prevent it, but in me is the fear that couldn't think logically and could only scream from the fear the monster radiated. I kept screaming until I saw nothing more.

* * *

"*pant* uhh *pant* shit. I don't want to experience that again, I've already done it in the past but I prefer not go through that aga- AH FUCK." I felt pain in my whole body and I could only fall back down to the ground again. Or so I though, but the ground was awfully soft. I turn my gaze downwards and see myself without a shirt but bandaged all over the body. I still have my pants on, lucky me. I wonder what happened to my t-shirt. I then turned my gaze sideways and saw that there was a wall made of wood and that I'm lying on a bed.

Someone sure is thoughtful to take care of me, my sincerest gratitude whoever you are, hopefully you're a beautiful girl.

I hear something to the right of me and I quickly look where the sound came from, standing at the opened door, stood a girl, about the same height as me, with silver hair and light blue eyes. Her bust was big, maybe not as big as Akeno but still big. She sure is beautiful... Wait, my wish came true! But what came from my mouth was something I didn't even expect myself.

"Are you an angel?" I said, my sweat started to drop when I said that aloud, what kind of idiot am I? But the response was much different than I thought. She started to blush and look away from myself. She's really pretty I must admit, but there's nothing more than that. I hope, I don't believe in those stories where someone fall in love at first sight, those are totally bullshit. If I fall in love with her now, I'm going to kill myself because of it.

"N-no, I'm not a angel."

"I see, My name's Setsuna Raikiri. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Rossweisse, likewise, Setsuna-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I got it done, yay. I don't know how but I made it. Hurrah! Let's go over some things while I'm here. Yes, this guy is going to be OP as fuck, I think? The reason? Well he can kinda use every spell from Naruto universe, and can use a variety from Fairy Tail. The reason I don't want anymore spells from other universe is because these are already so vast that we don't need anymore.**

 **To the next topic, this is indeed a Rose x OC fiction, just wanna point that out.**

 **He's not strong guys! He's extremely weak right now, his chakra pool and magic pool is so low that it can rival Issei's demonic power. The reason why he could use the Amaterasu is because it was like a split second. But the fire spread and gulped him up. Hopefully I wrote that. So long story short, he'll become stronger in the future.**

 **For the last thing which is crucial... I CANT DESCRIBE ACTION SCENES AND DESCRIBE PEOPLE'S APPEARANCES. I'm sorry.**

 **I'm also sorry for the OOC from Rose or any characters in the future as well, forgive me, give me tips please. I really need those.**

 **I'm done for now, please give me tips, or else I'm going to die ;_;.**

 **I did mention that Raikiri's surname is Setsuna right? I hope so, if not, there's his surname.**

 **Cya.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rose and the Fox

**So, the majority voted for me to just go on and have it in the past, well it's only one chapter anyways, besides... WE GOT ROSE RIGHT?! Pst... Sorry for OOC Rose.**

 **On a different note, I just completed the Season 3 of High School DxD. Yeah, shame on me for being this late, last chapter I had only seen up to the third episode and then it just trailed of because of other animes. Well, I got that out of the way anyways. Well, the protagonist will still only know up to the point he had seen anyways so yeah.**

 **Argorok: Thank you! I'll make sure it'll please you ;)**

 **Mahesvara: I feel like I'll fuck up the interaction too lol.**

 **DraigTureEmporer9: I thank you for thinking my character is funny, there's a part of my own personality as well :P. I can't help but agree with your favorite girls, considering they're almost a replica off my own ;).**

 **dadman9994: Thank you! This chapter going to be hella long, I'm thinking about making future chapters with around 7.5-10k~ words from now on, hehe.**

 **qweenashleyfox: Of course I will.**

 **Zentari2238: Thank you for the review, don't worry, there'll be a lot of focus now that he's in Asgard place. I won't repeat the same thing again (hopefully).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor any spells, they're owned by their respective owners. I however do own my OCs.**

 **P.S.: Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Rose and the Fox**_

 **Raikiri's POV**

"Rossweisse? I'm going to have trouble pronouncing that, can I call you something else instead?" I ask her as I rise from lying on the bed to sitting on it instead.

"Yes... I don't mind. Just if you don't give me any w-weird nicknames." she said with shy tone. I wonder why she's so shy about a nickname, maybe she has a weird title or something. Meh, she's been taking care of me, I'll give her a cute nickname, but let's tease her a little bit first, fufufu.

"Let me think..." I say as I put my index and middle finger under my chin to support it while I'm thinking. So what's a cute nickname for her? She has light blue eyes, silver hair, and a suit **(A/N: Rose's teaching suit and whatnot)**. Ah I know one!

"How about Silver-kuh?" I say as my right clenched fist hits my open palm and a light-bulb appears over my head.

"..."

"What? No good? Then how about Sivfish?" As I finished my sentence, she hit me in the head and I could swear that I saw a vein pop on her forehead. That fist freaking hurt though, she really got some strength packed in those arms of hers.

"Okay I'm sorry! I got the perfect one for you! Silverback!" I exclaimed. She raises her right clenched fist to hit me in the head, I start to panic and put both of my arms in front of my face to protect it from the attack.

"ROSE, ROSE! That's my nickname for you!" I say, waiting for my demise to come. But to my surprise, it didn't come, no pain whatsoever. I put my arms down and slowly open my left eye and see Rose pouting with her arms crossed under her bust while she's looking away. Despite being in the near death situation, she has quite the bust. Sorry, I know I'm perverted, but it's normal for my kind of age!

"Hehe, sorry for teasing you. So... Is it okay if I call you Rose? It's a pretty name for someone as pretty as you!" I say with a smile on my face. Rose blushes at the comment from me.

"Y-yes, it's okay if you call me Rose, Setsuna-san" she says while keeping her averted her gaze from me.

"Ah, while we're on the name topic, I want you to call me Raikiri." I say to her with my eyes closed.

"I-is it fine if I call you Raikiri-san instead?"

"Oh, sorry, you can do it if you want. I'm used to people calling me by my first name so it's kinda odd if someone uses my last name instead of my first." I say while I rub my head with left hand. "Where am I Rose? And how did I get here in the first place? I was in a place full with fire and fire monsters... I think."

"We found you in our backyard with burns and broken bones almost all over your body, mostly your rib-cage with almost all of them broken. Right now you're in one of our guest rooms in my house. Or to be more precise, my grandmother's house, which is located on the countryside in Asgard. To answer your last question, it sounds like you were in Muspelheim." she explains while sitting on a chair beside my bed.

I've just noticed but, how come there's only one wall in this room which has a bed, a drawer, a desk and a lamp on the roof, made out of wood? The other walls are made out of concrete, that's weird, maybe I'm hallucinating. The wooden wall also has a window with curtains covering it at the moment. And what's Muspelheim? I'll ask her later.

"I see, it sure hurts but I won't complain, I got to meet a pretty angel after all" I wink with my left eye and it causes her to blush again. Oh my god, the adorableness meter just skyrocketed.

"D-do you really think I'm pretty?" She says shyly while holding her left arm and looking down on the floor while occasionally throwing a glance towards me, only to look back.

"Of course, if someone says you're ugly, I'll personally visit that bastard and beat him until I got some common sense of beauty in that fools mind." I say without hesitation. I must say, I'm quite the smooth talker huh. How come I wasn't like this in my previous world... Is it because I'm in the DxD world now? Interesting...

"T-thanks Raikiri-san" she says still gazing at the floor. "I really appreciate it" she then smiles at me with her eyes shaped like a crescent moon. **(A/N: ^ but curved)**

"N-no problem... Has someone been saying that you're ugly?! Tell me a name and describe this person so I'll teach this person a lesson!" I say with an embarrassed tone in the beginning only to turn to being serious. I even felt my cheeks being warm too.

"No no no. It's only that... I've never had a boyfriend before and my grandmother keeps pointing that out all the time. It's because of me only studying all the time."

"Ah, so you're a nerd?" I say bluntly... Was it only me or did I see an arrow pierce Rose's heart? I hope that isn't something too sever... It doesn't look like she's physically wounded. "Now I understand, you're one of those people who are to serious on their studies and become antisocial and/or a loner.". Now another arrow pierced Rose, hopefully she's okay.

She hangs her head while looking at the floor, "Y-yes...".

"Then how about me becoming your friend?" This sentence made her head bolt up and look at with stars in her eyes. Does she really want a friend that much? Maybe that's how the loners in my previous school felt, man I feel like I'm the bad guy now not befriending them.

"I take that as a no" I say teasingly only for her to panic.

"What?! What ar-"

"Of course, I'm only teasing you right now. Fufufu" I say with a smirk on my face. She starts to pout and look away. "So how about it, do you want to become friends with me?" I say with a smile on my face. She looks back and sees my smile only for her to blush again.

"Y-yes, I do want to become friends with you." she says shyly. She's really too cute, I think I'm going to die soon! So that's what they mean by the power of cuteness can devastate the world. I truly agree whoever came up with it, wait no. Not who came up with it, whoever made that statement is a truly wise man! If only I knew who said that, I do remember someone saying something similar at least. Wasn't he a NEET? Oh well.

"Then it's settled! From now on, we're friends!" I say with a grin. I then realized something, how old is Rose?... She looks around my age so that's a plus I guess. Why is she wearing a suit though?

"Rose, I've got a question. Earlier you mentioned Muspelheim, where is Muspelheim? I've never heard of a place on Earth that has fire and fire monsters." I ask her. I don't even know if that exists in the DxD universe.

"Muspelheim is the realm of fire, it's one of the nine worlds from the Norse Mythology." She answers as if it's common sense.

"WHAT?!" I shout while quickly sitting on the bed instead of lying down, making Rose cover her ears with her hands. I do remember something from the Norse mythology because of me living in Sweden. They taught me a tiny bit about it... To actually think they exist... Wait, didn't Odin come at some point before I decided to stop watching the anime? Meh, probably not that important anyways.

"Please don't shout like that again" she says with a serious tone.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I didn't know that the Norse Mythology was true." I say sheepishly while rubbing my head.

"Hmm? I thought you knew we existed. We sensed some kind of power coming from you so we thought you already knew." she answers with a confused expression.

"I have a power inside of me?... Wait, we?" The power inside of me is probably chakra.

"Yes, we sensed some kind of chakra inside of you, it was actually grandmother who found you in the backyard, I just came home from school when grandmother found you." she explains and then continues, "She was also the person who told me to heal you." How did I guess that chakra was inside of me? Because I'm a psychic! Muhahaha.

"So are you saying that if it wasn't for your grandmother, you wouldn't healed me?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"N-no! I would've done it even if she didn't tell me!" she says hurriedly. I put my right hand on her left cheek and looks right into her eyes.

"Thank you Rose" I say with a gentle smile while ignoring the pain in my arm, she blushed at the action I did, but then suddenly the door to the room opens.

"Rose, is the young man awa..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry for interrupting, please continue what you were doing" she apologizes and closes the door. When the door had closed there was a silence in the room.

"Rose finally got a boyfriend! I don't need to worry about her anymore!" You could hear her on the other side of the door. She sure yelled loud or the door doesn't have good isolation.

Rose reacts to the statement and blushes and yells back, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND GRANNY". I pull my hand back while she yells and when she finished the sentence the door opens once again and Rose's grandmother walks in again. She sure got flustered easily, and what's with the accent? Not that I'm complaining, it's soothing for my ears. I love foreign accents.

"And here I thought you finally got a boyfriend." she says and sighs with a disappointed expression.

What Rose's grandmother looked like wasn't what I thought. I had more of a almost dying elderly woman in my mind. Contrary to that, she has a good posture, appears to have the same height as Rose and is wearing a deep blue colored robe... *sob* I divert my gaze from Rose's grandmother to Rose and found her... Crying?

"I know! *sob* But I can't find a lover no matter *sob* how hard I try!" She then begins to comically cry a river in the room. I'm starting to feel sorry for her, because after all, I haven't had a lover either so I know how she feels.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend in the future!" I say as I pat her head still ignoring the pain in my arm. She looks at me and stops crying, and instead of the expression she had earlier, it was now more of a embarrassed one instead.

"Impressive young man, you're quite the smooth talker aren't you? What's your name?" she asks.

"My name's Setsuna Raikiri, thank you for taking care of me Ms..." I say as I pull my hand from Rose's head.

"Göndul, and say Raikiri-kun, why don't you become Rose's boyfriend?" she says with a straight face.

"Granny!" Rose exclaims at her grandmother with red cheeks, I think her head's going to become a tomato soon.

"Oh, believe me, I would be the luckiest guy if I was her boyfriend Göndul-san." I say with a grin. Göndul seems happy with my answer and nods, this however only makes Rose's face redden even further.

"But on the serious side, Göndul-san, how bad is my injuries?" I ask her.

"Pretty bad, you have several organs damaged and damaged bones at your rib-cage, legs, arms and a few cracks at the jaw and hips. You we're also bleeding a lot when we found you, if I estimate, you would've died by blood loss if we were five minutes late. It'll take you three days for your body to heal because of your Yōkai blood." She says and I gulp at how severe my injury was. Did she say Yōkai blood?

"Um, sorry, but may you repeat that last part?" I ask her politely.

"What? Becoming Rose's boyfriend?" she says with a smirk.

"Granny! We're only friends!" Rose shouts with her still red face.

"I'm just teasing you Rose, calm down and get a boyfriend so I can stop worrying about you instead." she says with a stoic expression only for Rose to break down again. I pat her head again to stop her crying and it works.

"Besides, you're already friends are you not? Then it's a step closer to becoming a couple." She says with a smirk on her face. This woman is a devil, literally. Well, at least I get to see Rose's funny expressions. I cough to get Göndul's attention.

"Are you saying that I'm a Yōkai?" I ask her confused.

"Yes, you're a kitsune or to be more precise, a kyuubi (nine-tailed fox)" she says. WAIT, SO I'M NARUTO NOW?! WHAT THE FUCK!

"Something tells me you didn't know this" she says as she sees my shocked face. I shake my to the sides to say no.

"Well that's that. Anyways Raikiri-kun, you will be bed ridden for three days so make sure you recover properly. Make sure to flirt you two too." She says and walks away, when she reached the door she looked back at us winked and proceeded to go out of the room. It was silent in the room and Rose was too embarrassed to say anything. This silence is beginning to kill me so I decide to start a conversation.

"Well, now that we don't have anything to talk about, how about we learn more about each other?" I say breaking the silence.

"Sure Raikiri-san, is there something you want to know about me?"

"Nothing that I can think about on the spot... Why not talk about some basic things about, like age, origins and so on." I answer.

"Good idea, my name you already know, I'm 16 years old turning 17 this year, I was born the 8th of August. I'm currently attending collage in Valhalla and soon to take the exam." She says.

"Wait a minute, you're about to graduate from collage?!" I say with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I've skipped grades and I'm about to graduate." she answers plainly.

"This is too shocking for me. I have good grades, but not at the university level, you're insane Rose." I say as I rub my forehead. "Let me ask you one thing, did you socialize with other people while in school or even on your free time?"

"No, I studied on my free time, why?" she asks.

"Let me be clear with you here Rose, I know why you haven't had a boyfriend before, even though I haven't had a girlfriend myself"

"You've never had a girlfriend before?!" she shouts, which only makes my to cry inwardly.

"Yeah, I've never had a lover before" I say with a disheartened tone and expression.

"I thought you had a girlfriend because of... How handsome you are" Rose says shyly. I did hear the first part but I didn't get the last part, it was too quiet for me to hear what she said.

"Because of what?" I ask with curiosity, I really want to know what she said. Even though if it'll stab me in my confidence. Not that I have any to begin with.

"N-nothing" she says with her shyly while shaking her arms back and forth in front of her with an shy face.

"Hmm? Okay then, well back on topic. The reason is because of you not socializing with other people!You see Rose, a lover doesn't drop from heaven and falls in love with you and you fall in love with him! You must get to know him and then later on, you start to get feelings for this person while he, also gets feelings for you. This is how you get a lover, you need to spend some time with people and then you start to fall in love with this person!" I lecture Rose while having a serious face, if I saw myself from another person's point of view, I would've laughed my ass off by now. Rose furiously nods and listens carefully.

"Well, that's actually the normal way from what I know from movies, books and such, so don't take my advice seriously, cause after all, I've never been in a relationship myself." I chuckle and rub the back of my head.

"I understand, tell me something about you Raikiri-san." she says

"Well, for starters, I'm 17 years old and going to turn 18 this year. Was born on the 4th of June. I was attending a school in Norway but then transferred to Japan because of a job my dad got in Japan. My dad was Norwegian while my mom was Taiwanese. My hobbies are skiing, dancing, practicing martial arts and playing video games."

"I'm sorry." she says apologetically. What is she talking about? Oh, I used past tense on my parents.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not bothered by it anymore." I say to assure her.

"O-okay." We stay silent for a while after that conversation, shit, shouldn't have used past tense on my parents, I'm such a fool, I cry inwardly.

"You have quite the variety of hobbies you have Raikiri-san. But you are studying properly right?" she says breaking me out of my thoughts as well as breaking the silence in the room.

"Of course I do, I have the highest grades in my year, but I only study for like two hours a week."

Rose shakes her head in denial as if I answered her question severely wrong.

"Not good Raikiri-san. You must study properly even if you have good grades." I shrug my shoulders as if it's no big deal, well, to me it's not that big of a deal anyways, as long as I get good grades then I'm all good, besides...

"Of course I know that, but I have quite good memory so I can memorize a lot of the things I need to know and also miscellaneous stuff as well, I'm all good. Besides, I'm pursuing knowledge anyways and not getting good grades. Getting good grades is only a bonus for me." I say with a indifferently.

"I understand Raikiri-san" I nod in approval of her answer, at least she understands what I'm doing.

"Besides, I think it's time for me to stop studying and going for school for a year." I say plainly while looking at the ceiling.

"What! You can't do that Raikiri-san. What about your future to get a job?!" she exclaims.

"Calm down Rose, I understand your concern, but there's a more important thing for me to do now." I say now looking at Rose instead.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Becoming your boyfriend" I say with a grin. Her face immediately becomes red and looks away from me. "Of course I'm only teasing you" I say with a chuckle this makes Rose pout and have a comically mad expression.

"No, but to be serious now. The reason is I'm weak. That was evident when I was in Muspelheim, I still don't know how I got there in the first place either." I say while diverting my gaze from Rose to the ceiling once again. This ceiling sure is nice looking. "I need to learn how to control my powers so I can protect myself and others whom I find dear and close to me."

Rose is just staring at me, stoically, no emotion on her face. We stayed in that silence for a while until Rose decides to break the ice.

"Then, how about I train you? I've always wanted to be a teacher." She says with a smile. I look at her, with my widened eyes.

"Can you fight Rose?" I ask her a bit shocked.

"Yes, I'm attending a collage for Valkyries after all. So it's a must for me to know how to fight." she says still with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't mind being taught by a pretty Valkyrie." I say smirking at her, only for her to once again, blush. We stayed silent for a while again until my stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry? I'll cook something for you." she asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry." I say sheepishly.

"I'll come back soon, rest for a while." she says while rising to her feet. I nod at her and that causes her to go out of the room. The door closes and I'm all alone in the room.

This sure has been quite the day huh. I decide to test my ability only for it to transport me to another place, and the place I got to was the fire realm of the Norse Mythology, Muspelheim. And then I get attacked by several fire demons or whatnot only for me to almost die. Then I wake up in someone else's house and I meet a Valkyrie who's a beauty who hasn't had a lover in her entire life. Then I find out I'm a kyuubi, sure has been quite the day.

Let's drift off to sleep, it's going to take a while for Rose to cook the food anyways.

I wonder what happened to Rias and Akeno?

* * *

 **Rias's POV**

"Are you saying that he disappeared in the middle of nowhere?" I ask my best friend and queen, Akeno.

"Yes, I was observing him from afar and when he stopped training, he suddenly disappeared. His presence was gone and I couldn't track him. There wasn't a indication that he used any teleportation circle nor anything similar." Akeno says with a smile on her face. It's her usual smile so I don't pay much attention to it.

"That's strange, do you know what power he has?"

"From what I felt, he was using chakra or senjutsu, but I couldn't make out which one he used." Akeno says. I narrow my eyes and look out of the window in the ORC club room. _'Who are you and what kind of power do you have Setsuna Raikiri. I couldn't find anything from onii-sama's documents about you either...'_.

* * *

 **Raikiri's POV**

Eh... Where am I? I'm currently in a place full with white. And I mean literally white everywhere, the sky, the floor the sides who I don't know how long it goes. But there's one thing which is irregular in this white space, a house and garden in front of it. It was a normal two story white house. The entrance had a marble like roof shaped in a triangle and gold edges on the roof with two plain white steps in front of it with marble pillars striped vertically with gold supporting the roof in front of the entrance.

The door was plain white with gold edges and had a silver lock and handle. The house had four square shaped windows with another layer of gold on the edge of the window, which were on the front of the house. On the first floor it had a window on the left of the door and on the right of the door. And the other windows were right above the windows making it symmetrical. The roof was made out of brick but it was painted white.

The area in front had a stone pathway leading to the steps, there were two small ponds of water with fishes in it, varying from koi fishes to clownfishes. Surrounding these two ponds were grass filled with beautiful flowers everywhere varying from color to color.

I decide to step on the pathway of stone and walk to the house. When I arrive in front of the steps I decide to look back only to see the garden and endless white further away. I look back and step on the steps to get on the same level as the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

I wait there for a few seconds only to hear hurried footsteps inside the house. The door opens and reveals a woman in his mid-twenties. She had blonde hair which hung lose down to her knees and pure white fox like eyes. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were small. She's wearing a white kimono with yellow flowers and dark brown branches and a white fox on it. But what was the most eye catching was the yellow and white gradient nine tails with the white ending at the end.

The same colors was the same with the ears, but only the inside were white while the outside were yellow.

"Finally you're awake! I've been waiting 17 years for you, you know?" she says with a happy expression. I'm still shocked to find a beauty in the middle out of nowhere though.

"Umm... Who are you?" I ask her captivated by her beauty.

"Me? I'm Saffi! The Nine Tailed Copy Fox! One of the gods in your previous world!" She says with a smirk and closed eyes.

"..." She opens her eyes and sees me with no emotion on my face.

"What's with the lack of reaction?" she pouts and her eyes narrows as if she's displeased.

"I'm too shocked to have a reaction, how do you expect for me to react when you say that someone was a god in your previous world when you got transported to another one?" I say with an indifferent voice.

"Of course, shocked." she answers.

"Exactly, and I was to shocked beyond words when I heard what you said." I say

"Okay, okay. I understand. So you have a few questions right? How about coming i-" she stops mid-sentence and continues. "It seems like someone waking you up, we'll be able to talk later on anyways. Have fun!" she says while waving.

"Wait, wh-" I try to finish my sentence only for my consciousness to disappear.

* * *

"Raikiri-san, wake up." I hear a sweet female voice call out to me. It sure is smoothing, it brings a smile to my face. Please talk more.

"Raikiri-san, I know you're awake. Food's ready." I open my eyes instantaneously and look to the side where Rose is sitting with a in her hand. There was mackerel with some kind of sauce on it, as well as rice with some vegetables varying from tomatoes to lettuce on the plate.

"Oooh, looks delicious." I sit up and try to take the plate from her hands but it seems that I can't move my arms anymore. Weird, I managed to do it earlier, how come I can't do it now?

"What's the matter Raikiri-san?"

"Sorry, can you feed me? I can't move my arms for some reason anymore." I say sheepishly.

"I-I understand." She takes the shop sticks in her right hand and puts the plate on the nightstand beside my bed. How come I didn't notice it earlier? She separates the fish with the chopsticks and take a bit of meat and rice with the chopsticks.

"S-say ah" she says while having a hand under the chopsticks' end.

"Ah" The food enters my mouth and I close my it to eat the food. And oh my god it was delicious, I would love to have her cook food for me everyday. A smile slowly crawled up onto my face for each bite I took in the fish with the rice.

"This is so delicious Rose, I have to admit, the one who gets you as his wife is going to be the luckiest man in the world."

"T-thank you Raikiri-san" she says shyly.

"No problem" I say with a grin.

She kept on feeding me while I was enjoying the food she made. But I could've sworn someone was peeking from the door. Well, I'm not sure anyways so let's forget about it, probably not anything important anyways.

* * *

So Rose had just left to take care of dishes and study for her exam that's coming up soon. To be honest, I'm really confused about the school semesters in Japan, for some reason, this collage in Valhalla has the same years as the school I used to attend in Norway. But in Japan, the new school year, starts somewhere in April. Which I were supposed to go to, but well, there's that.

'Anyways, how do I contact Saffi-san?'

 **[Raikiri-kun, I'm right here!** **]**

I look at my surroundings to find nothing.

 **[** **I'm in your mind Raikiri-kun!** **]**

'Ah, so that explains it, so can I ask you some questions now?'

 **[** **Sure! Ask away!** **]** I swear I could see her grin.

'For starters, why are you inside of me?'

 **[** **I was bored so I decided to merge with a random human. Ah, it's also my fault you got transported here. Tehe** **]** She probably stuck her tongue out while closing one of her eyes while hitting her lightly on her head right there. I however deadpans at the answer.

'Are you for real Saffi-san? No, you don't deserve "san" anymore.'

 **[** **EH?! Hidoi Raikiri-kun, it's not fun to be stuck in the same shrine all the time you know.** **]** She comically cry.

'I understand that, but how can you mess up that badly?'

 **[** **I'm really sorry Raikiri-kun, but you got my powers didn't you?** **]**

'What power?'

 **[** **Did you forget that I said I was The Nine Tailed Copy Fox?]**

'So wait, are you telling me that I can copy others people's powers?!'

 **[** **Of course, you can copy whatever you see or remember that's including swordplay, martial arts, drawing, anything! But there's a limit of course, your body need the power to launch the attacks and so on. That is however different with those powers that do not require a supply force, such as martial arts]**

'How do I copy people's power then?'

 **[Simple! Just watch them do it or imagine them. There's nothing more to it. The powers automatically gives you the knowledge of it. You also have to want to copy it, that's to make sure your mind doesn't get overloaded]**

'That's quite overpowered you know?'

 **[** **Of course! I was one of the gods that created your previous world you know!]** She says proudly.

'How come I've never heard of you then?'

 **[** **That's because I'm the Raiju from Japanese Mythology!]**

'Aren't you supposed to be made of lightning or something similar than?'

 **[That's because those fools thought I was a lightning god because of my color.]** She definitely pouted right there. I'm sure of it.

'Well there's that I guess, so the reason why I'm a Yōkai is because you emerged with your blood in mine too then?'

 **[Yep! Impressive don't you think?]**

'So can I transform into into a fox like you then?'

 **[Yeah! Because of you having my blood in you, that makes you my little brother! Hehe]**

'I'm still not going to add a honorifics for you Saffi'

 **[Eh? Why not? I always wanted a little brother!]**

'Don't care, you better earn it instead'

 **[Hidoi, Raikiri-kun]** If she's not crying, then she's going to cry right now... Or at least, trying to fake it.

Well rather than that, I should get some rest now, I've got nothing to do anyways. Let's sleep.

* * *

It's been three days since I've woken up in this house now. It sure was nice just laying down in the bed though, Rose visited me to talk now and then and to give me food. Although I could move my arms the day after, I must be honest, I felt a bit of regret when she wouldn't feed me anymore. Although she visited me to talk and give me food, it was only for a brief moment, that's because I've learned that Rose is actually quite the serious person, she even tries to have her future, stable with a decent job. So the result is that she studies a lot.

Sure I can admire that, cause, that's actually almost how it is for the majority of the people in my previous world. Wouldn't be surprising if there's people with the same mindset in the DxD universe either.

I've also talked to Saffi quite a lot while I was bedridden. I've was shocked to find Saffi being a Otaku, it was weird when I found out but I could understand why she was one. That's what would happen if you've got nothing to do in several decades. But she sure is irresponsible just merging with a random human just for the fun of it. Although I'm grateful to her, otherwise I'd been forced to become a devil or something to learn magic.

I think at the very least, it's more fun to be a Yōkai, free from the chains of being in a peerage. For your information, I'm not a racist, I just like my freedom. You know when your boss in your particular job orders you to do something? I'm not one for saying that I know how it works in the industry or any job in particular. I've only experienced it from part-time jobs, which we working at WcDonalds. There was though an awesome dude there, he was named Maou Sadao. He was freaking awesome, would love to hang out with him more.

Anyways, apart from working in there, the boss was nice and all but it feels more awesome to have the freedom to do whatever you want. But I still need money somehow. *Sigh* But it's nice to be a Yōkai anyways. How would you react when you have nine awesome looking tails come out of your back and ears on your head? I have to say I look freaking awesome, and my tails are so fluffy so you can stroke it and feel good. My tails however are quite sensitive, but that doesn't make me stop stroking it. I probably look badass when I fight with it out too, hehe.

By the way, I learned how to summon them just by thinking about it. Saffi explained it to me. There is a change however when I transform, that is that my hear becomes completely blonde and my eyes turn white. Even though I was shocked that I saw my hair and everything change, I have to be completely honest, it was freaking badass to have white eyes. I love it.

But Göndul and Rose came up to my room when I transformed, apparently they felt a spike in power so they rushed to my room. They were shocked when they saw me, who wouldn't? When you know someone with black hair and blue eyes, then their eyes and hair change to a whole different color. Of course you would be shocked, hell, I would freaking run out of the room that instant and scream, "DEMON! SOMEBODY HELP ME!".

Well, that's me, you may be different though... Did I just break the fourth wall by myself? Damn, I'm good.

Enough of that, since I'm not bed ridden anymore, it's about time for me to train my power of copy. First I need to learn how to increase my capacity of magic, chakra... What other powers are there in this world? Let's go ask Rose... By they way, where the fuck is Rose's room? I know that this house is a two-story building because I peeked outside of the room and deduced that it was a two-story house.

I rise from my bed, and was about to walk out when I realized something. I don't have any clothes... Now that my bandages has been removed the only thing that was on my upper body was absolute nothing, other than my slim toned build, there was nothing there. Maybe there's someone's magic who can create clothes...

There was one magic that could change your armor and clothing... Oh shit, if I remember correctly that's only a pocket dimension... SHIT. Ah well, got no choice but to...

Oh hey, there's clothes on the study desk. Whoops. Hmm... A simple black tank-top and black slim fitted jeans. Nice. I put them on, not bothering using **Kansō Mah** **ō** **(Requip)** because it would be a waste of magic power. It surprisingly fitted well, they sure are considerate, Rose and Göndul. I'll make sure to repay them someday in the future.

I make my way out of the room and try to find the stairs down at the end to my right. It wasn't that hard considering the small hallway with doors on the sides, one which was opposite of mine, while one to the side of that door and also one beside mine. Lucky enough, the hallway wasn't small enough so the doors would crash into each other when opened, which is nice job done by the one who designed this house. There was a total of five doors, including the door I went out of, the last door is at the end of the hallway to the left. The one deepest in the hallway to the left is the bathroom. It's quite spacious actually, it was nice taking a shower, though it did hurt the first day.

I don't know where to live either... I'll ask Rose if I can stay here a bit longer, if I'm lucky, she'll agree to it. I prefer staying here than an abandoned building. Besides, I actually enjoy Rose's company even though it's only a few moments.

I make my way down stairs only to see another door, this place must be the entrance. I look around and see a shoe stand with different kind of shoes, and also a board with hooks on it on the wall with two jackets on their respective hooks. Opposite from the door is a hallway with the living room at the end. Two doors opposite from each other in the middle of the hallway, I don't know which, but I think one is the kitchen while the other is a bathroom.

Maybe I should go up and shout Rose's name instead. Yeah, I'll try that. I then walk back up the staircase.

When I was on the upper floor again, I looked around to see a door open. How come I didn't notice it before? I walk towards the door and when I was in front of it I opened while saying, "Rose are you in he-".

Why did I cut myself in my sentence? Well of course, the reason being that a silver haired beauty is standing in front of me without any clothes on but panties. Well, she was holding a bra in her left hand but that's not important because I can literally see her boobs right in front of me. I gaze at her eyes which were gazing at mine in return, then at her body up and down to take in her figure, she had a hourglass figure, where the curves were supposed to be they were there. She had the thing that girls would call the ideal figure.

We stayed silent for a while only for Rose to squeal and panic. She quickly covered her bust with both of her arms while blushing intensely. I also started to panic and back away while closing the door.

"I-I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't mean to peak at you!" I say abruptly while stuttering. I hope to god that she won't kill me.

"It's fine... Just don't repeat the same mistake again." she says sternly.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, I'm done changing, you can come in now." I open the door again and see her in the same suit she wore the first day I met her.

"I'm sorry Rose" I look down at the floor in shame and hope that she'll forgive me.

"It's okay, what's done is done. So what did you want?"

"To be honest Rose, I have no place to live, or homeless if you want to be more precise. I was wonderi-"

"You can stay in this house"

"Eh? You accepted that easily?"

"What's wrong? We have spare rooms anyways, so we don't mind. Besides, it's nice to have company in this house for once."

I can't express the thankfulness right now, I was ecstatic, no jubilant that they just allowed me to live here because I have no home. I know for sure that Rose and Göndul are nice people, even though Rose can be serious she is extremely kind.

"Thank you so much Rose!" I walk towards her and hug her. Rose, not expecting the action only stood there flustered until I let her go. Her cheeks still red from the action and not disappearing anytime soon.

"N-no problem" There's the accent again! Oh my god, I love it so much.

"I like your accent Rose" I say while smiling.

"T-thank you Raikiri-san" she says still flustered.

"Now then, let's go down and eat breakfeast!" I walk out of the room and down to the kitchen which also has the dining table where we eat.

The kitchen was actually quite modern with state-of-the-art equipment in the kitchen. Now that I'm wondering, can I copy some cooking skills from anime?

'Saffi, can I copy cooking skills from anime?'

 **[Of course you can! We can copy literally anything, well, not objects unless you're creating it with some kind of power.]**

'Okay, got ya'. But I wonder where Göndul is, ah well, let's cook some food. I start taking out ingredients to cook some light yet filling breakfast, while doing the prep-work for the recipe, Rose walks in shocked that I'm cooking.

"Oh, sorry, I'm borrowing your kitchen a little bit, I can't bother you if I don't do something in the house. So I decided to make some food for you and Göndul-san."

"I understand, I would do the same if I was in your shoes. Grandmother will be waking up later, we woke up earlier then normal after all."

"Nice, you can sit and wait while I'm cooking" I grin and see Rose sit at the dining table. The dining table was rectangular with three chairs on two sides each. Rose sits on the edge of the table where it's easiest to get to. While I was cooking I could feel someone glaring at my back, I ignore it and continue cooking.

At some point Göndul came in and is now sitting on the opposite end of Rose. I was done with breakfast when I noticed that she was sitting at the dining table.

"Here's your food! Hope you enjoy" I grin at them.

"Looks delicious Raikiri-san!"

"Looks promising doesn't it Rose?"

"Indeed it does!" she says with eager on her face.

"Thanks you guys, now, dig in!"

* * *

"You're quite talented aren't you Raikiri-kun"

I'm not talented... I'm just copying other people who's talented. I feel like a ripoff, I cry inwardly.

"T-thanks Göndul-san."

"No need to be so formal Raikiri-kun, call me Göndul, we're going to live together after all."

"Y-yes of course, Göndul. Please take care of me!" I bow down politely.

"Sorry, I need to go! Today's the exam!" Rose says while walking out of the dining room. I follow after her to the door and stand behind her.

"Good luck Rose, I'm sure you'll succeed!" I say trying to encourage her. She turns her head to look behind her shoulder.

"Thank you Raikiri-san. I'll be going now!" I wave at her while looking at her opening the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Before she closes the door she waves back and smiles once again. The door closes and I walk back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

When I was in the kitchen washing dishes Göndul was still sitting on her chair at the dining table. After awhile, what Göndul said while I was doing you know what, took me for a ride.

"Raikiri-kun, do you like Rose?" I accidentally dropped a plate on the floor from the question she just said. While I don't want more plates to get destroyed because of me I decide to repair it. My cheeks were however red from the statement Göndul asked me.

"Which like do you mean?" I asked while imagining the time magic from Fairy Tail.

 **"Resutoa (Restore)"** I feel magic pour into my left eye as the pieces comes together again and forms the plate again, but I could feel a little bit of fatigue due to the power I used. I really need to increase my power capacity.

"Interesting power you have Raikiri-kun, but you know which one I meant, the love one."

"I see, I was just confirming with you. You can say that I feel attracted to Rose, but there's nothing more than that. If you want me to develop some kind of love or crush for Rose, I have to spend more time with her." I say plainly.

"I understand Raikiri-kun, but please take care of my granddaughter, she's quite serious and stubborn, I hope you can take care of her when I can't"

"Of course I will Göndul, it'll be my pleasure" I smile while I keep washing the dishes.

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo! I'm finally done with the chapter! I'm sorry it took some time for me to post it, I was literally chilling in my bed all day and watching anime and reading new fictions. But hey! I'm done with F/N: UBW and the latest season of DxD!**

 **Other than that, back to the chapter, so... When you happen to improvise, you go with the flow right? Oh, yeah, I did that real good with Saffi! So... I'm changing the title of this fiction to the new one I have stated. Fun fun.**

 **Another reason for why I'm late is me studying how the fuck Rose will react to different scenarios, let's just say that it's not going anywhere that good... Well, it's nice and all but I don't know how she'll phrase it just that time and what words she'll use. ;_; The wiki doesn't help either with, she has a serious personality. I'm like, 凸(皿)凸.**

 **Well, now you guys know why he's so freaking OP though. I have still yet to know how to increase his capacity with magic and chakra. I'm wondering if the most effective way is to just deplete it and then the next day he's in the clear. Well, that's one but I want more ways.**

 **Raikiri is starting to get some kind of attachment to Rose! Apparently, he's enjoying her company quite the bit too. I wonder why, hehe.**

 **And Rose is becoming a full fledged Valkyrie! She'll be gone on some adventures as bodyguards for some Asgard people, and Raikiri will do some training! Or will he?**

 **Enough of that! Thanks for reading! Please review and give me criticism on how to improve, would appreciate it a whole lot!**

 **Cya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Training and Shopping

**A/N: I found a game breaking feature that I found out that was probably obvious to you guys. YOU CAN FREAKING REPLY TO THE REVIEWS IN THE REVIEW SECTION, OH MAH GUT**. **Well, there's that huh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Thank you, and to be honest... I just went with the flow... I wanted him to have a companion you know?! ;_;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, anime titles nor any of the spells, they're owned by their respective owners (duh). I however own my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Training and Shopping**_

 **Raikiri's POV**

I'm at the moment training in some kind of chamber, it's not a chamber that makes the time outside slower right? I'm not going to fight a god damn alien that's going to eat some robots. I've seen enough of that already.

I asked Gondur **(A/N: Decide to use this name from now on)** about how I can increase magic capacity, the answer I got was actually quite simple. Freaking deplete it. But do you know how tiring it is when you have depleted it Gondur?! It feels like you haven't slept for like a whole week! I wish I can cry right now but I've been thinking about some awesome stuff too. For example, what do I want to copy and what CAN I copy.

Saffi powers are too overpowered! You imagine something or look at it, then boom! You got the knowledge of the spell in your head forever. And I literally mean forever, I can't forget it. Well, she mentioned that I could erase it if I want to, but that it's just pointless. My mind won't get fried because of the information, that's good to know. So I've literally knowledge from the mainstream anime, such as the jutsus Uchiha Madara uses. But I can't use it for Christ sake! That dude has what seems to me infinite chakra pool! It's so unfair! To be honest, I don't have the right to complain, I can even use Vali's Divide power and Issei's Boost. I however can't use spells that changes my body, such as the fruits from One Piece. I can enhance my body though, that's another thing.

So the past ten minutes or so, I've been using Madara's god damn powers to deplete my chakra. Luckily enough, I can also use powers from games and such. I can freaking fight with a scythe you know?! That's awesome, don't you agree?!

Thanks for the almighty power of copying everything I remember, which is lucky because of my awesome memory I haven't thanked for so much as I have now. I have another way of replenishing my chakra and magic power. I'm a devil I know. But that doesn't mean that I can use them, sure I have the knowledge, but my muscles aren't used to it. Saffi forgot to mention that flaw too...

Besides, although I have abnormal powers, my body can't keep up either due to the strain it puts on the body. Sure, I have a muscular body, but that doesn't mean that I'm physically fit for this kind of high pace fighting. It doesn't help from the previous experience I've gotten from practicing Muay Thai from my previous world either. The problem with that is, we're fighting for a few seconds to minutes then we rest in the ring. That ain't happening in real combat, unless we both agree to it only for my enemy to shoot acid at me while I'm resting.

Because of this huge handicap I've got, I'm literally doing physical activities which are straining my body like my body is on the verge of breaking. Spartan life baby. Some people may say, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOOL, YOU WANT TO DIE?!". That doesn't matter, why? Because I'm a god damn fox now! I don't know why, but I recover fast, like mach speed fast. It's incredibly, I'm seriously considering giving a honorific to Saffi. That's how much I appreciate getting this power of copying everyone. I'm going to get so much hate from people who struggle and work hard everyday won't I? I can live with it.

Also, I didn't mention how I can replenish my power right? There's this power that I know of which gives mana in return of health or we can reverse it. Apparently, it works for me too. But no one mentioned it would hurt when I get mana from health right? In those games they don't make pain noises, freaking bullshit if you ask me. Although it hurts, it the only way I know of as of I remember to replenish my mana or chakra, whatever you want to call it.

I want to however point out that my senjutsu is unique, why? Because of I can apparently control this world's senjutsu which is quite basic if you compare it to Naruto's. It's literally getting some nature chakra from this world and use it to wrap it around your hands. Nothing else. Well, you can use it for other stuff too, that I have yet to find out. Would be better if I find a master in senjutsu in this world... I didn't watch far enough in the DxD anime to find out how useful this is. I've only seen a snippet of it because of Kuroka.

But, there's one strange thing. I imagined Naruto's senjutsu form, instead of getting those horizontal pupils, I got vertical instead. To be honest I don't mind it, I like the vertical more, but... I've got the power of the fox. I'm seriously doubting my humanity at this point, but there's a good thing about this senjutsu. . . . .

When I found out about it, I was ecstatic! From what I could tell, it was on the creator of the world level capacity! And you know about that thing about having to be absolute frozen when gathering the natural chakra? I don't need to do that! I'm seriously breaking the rules of this world. Which means, I can replenish the natural chakra while being in battle. I'm so freaking overpowered not even Pain can stand against me, muhahaha.

However, there's a slight problem... I tend to act like a real fox and sometimes cat for some reason. Not that I'm complaining, both of those animals are freaking awesome, I however like wolf and fox more than others though. My favorite animals being a hawk and wolf. They're tied, I can't choose between them, they're both awesome species! I like the fox too though, don't like the song about what kind of sound foxes do though. That was plain idiotic. I can't believe that video went viral, how can several million people not know how a real fox sounds like?! Fools.

Sorry, getting of topic, I'm only acting like a fox and cat when I'm in **Sennin Mōdo (Sage Mode)**. That's something I need to take a mental note on. Oh, there was something even more balance breaking, I asked Saffi if she had seen or read the DxD novels, she said she had read all the available, but doesn't want to spoil it to me because I'm going to experience it sooner or later. God damn fox... Help out a fellow fox will ya?

Anyways, back to training. I've been going searching in my memories if there was a teleportation technique which didn't take any power to use. I know that there's one hell of a overpowered transportation spell. But I don't remember where and when I saw it. I only know for a fact that it exists somewhere in my mind, only to be dug up sooner or later.

I've also been coming up regimens on how I'm going to improve. First of all, is there warm up. You don't want to get any injuries while you're training right? So that's always important, though, it's more like spartan warm up. Because we're in the countryside, there's rarely anyone here and I've already surveyed the surroundings for potential routes to run.

When I came back from surveying the whole mountain area, it was time for me to make lunch. Of course, while I was surveying I was running with no stopping. I was sure as hell tired... I forgot to stretch didn't I? I'm so going to die... I'll warm up again then.

As I was done eating the food I've cooked for both me and Gondur I realized something really crucial. I don't have any clothes besides these ones I'm wearing, Gondur was kind enough and give me some money to buy clothes. But then there was the problem of finding a store to buy clothes too! Gondur can be mean and kind I realized, she told me to find a solution to it myself! How am I going to find a store in the country side, not even knowing where the city is in Asgard. Isn't Asgard for gods too? Then how am I going to buy clothes? I'm so going to break down anytime now.

No, I can't give up yet, there must be a way...

I literally spent my whole training pondering on how to buy some clothes. Then I came up with the brightest idea I've had in quite some while. I'm going to wash my own clothes, use some magic to dry it then use them again! Can't Saffi give me some clothes instead? She probably has a... You know what, scratch that, I don't want girl clothes, and if she has guy clothes, I'm going to be scared.

While we're on the topic of Saffi, she doesn't really talk much unless when there's actually something which interests her. She's either sleeping, watching anime, playing games or she's talking to me at pointless situations. I forgot that she's trying to tease me too. Little does she knows, it doesn't work. Haha.

Sorry back to training, I still need to figure out some kind of spell to replenish my magic and chakra power.

* * *

Instead of pondering on spells and such, I figured it would be the best if I could get some rest instead, the training with Rose later on in the day will probably be quite tiresome. I want to look at least a bit presentable at someone else's home. I guess, I'll take a shower. But first I need to get a towel at the very least.

I open the door and take off my borrowed shoes as I close the door. I proceed up the stairs and keep walking towards the end of the hallway. When I arrive at the door, I knock on it just in case somebody is in there while I say the magic words.

"Is somebody in there?"

I get no response so I guess that is my cue that I can open it. Still, I find it odd that this bathroom doesn't have a lock, it's quite typical in Norway, I wonder why there isn't one here in Japan where technology has advanced a bit further than Norway.

I open the door and walk inside to take in the appearance of the room again. When you get into the bathroom, you see there's a white shelf with three layers, the middle on having four wooden baskets with a white cloth inside where I guess you put clothes. The other layers had more of a locker feeling to it, although it didn't have any locks. I guess there's thing for the appearances and such.

Then there's a sink on the right wall with a white toilet to the right side of the sink. Also with a mirror above the sink. The floor which were made of white tile, there was also a simple white bathroom carpet which were covering most of the floor. To the left at the end of bathroom were two glass sliders. I think that's where the shower is.

As I walk towards the shelf I look into the gliders if I could see what it looks like inside. It was all in vain because of the glass being so that you can't see through. I now turn my attention towards the shelf to find a towel somewhere. Luckily I found out that the top layer lockers are filled with towels. I decide to take one out and strip myself naked before I jump in to take a bath. When I drag the slider to the side, there's a another room, with shower-heads and a bathtub.

You know, doing the usual stuff you do in the bath, clean yourself and such. While I took a shower, I decide I wanted to dip myself in water and rest in it for a while, so I filled the bathtub with hot water. When I was done with cleaning myself, I of course took a dip in the bathtub and rested my arms on the sides and resting my head on the edge of the bathtub. I'm slowly drifting off to sleep, I can't help it you know? When it's hot, you somehow get sleepier, I don't know how, maybe science.

* * *

There was someone on the other side of the glass sliders, but I of course didn't notice this because I just beginning to wake up. I'm awake, however, I'm half-asleep so I can't register what's happening properly. I decide to ignore it and rub my eyes with my hand to get the sleepiness away. I hear the slider getting opened and I turn my attention towards it. There stood a familiar figure, Rose, with her birthday suit.

We simply stare at each other under pure silence and have yet to break it. I who was still half-asleep or awake, however you want to describe it, still didn't understand what situation I'm in. When I had finally recovered and my senses were working properly, my eyes widen and I ask her with a confused expression.

"Um... Rose? Could you please close the slider?"

Rose instantly becomes flustered and slides it back into its original closed position. As she did that, she said with a flustered and panicked voice with her accent.

"I-I am so sorry! I did not mean t-"

"Apology accepted, but Rose. If you really wanted to take a bath with me that much, you could've just asked and I would have accepted it you know? No need to be shy." I say with a smirk on my face. Even though she can't see it, it's a habit after all these years of teasing.

"I-I do n-not want to bath with you! Ah! I-I mean, n-not in that way, but y-you know." I chuckle at how flustered and embarrassed she is, it's so fun to tease her.

"I understand Rose, but you can still take a bath with me you know?"

"People of the opposite sex should not bath together if they're not lovers!"

Aw, now she became serious, I guess it's enough teasing for today. I answer her in a tone as if I understand.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Can you put on a towel or something so you can cover your body?" I hear rustling behind the glass sliders and wait for Rose being done.

"I-I am done now."

I imagine the power of the upgraded version of **Shunkan Idō (Instant Transmission)** and disappear from the bathtub and appear in front of Rose whom had her back faced against the bathtub. I wave at her with my right hand and say.

"Yo"

She looks at me and then her attention turns toward my abdomen, and then towards my wonderful jewels. The size of it isn't the biggest nor the smallest, it's standing proud at four inches. I don't know why I have this monologue in my head, but that's not important.

I smirk at her and tease her.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

"W-what are you talking about Raikiri-san!" Oh man, I can't get enough of teasing this girl. I decide to ignore her shout and put my clothes on again. When I'm done I decide to tease her just one more time before walking out.

"You have a really sexy body Rose-chan" I smirk and wink at her. As I walk out of the bathroom I can hear her shout, "Don't call me Rose-chan!"

* * *

"So, today I'll be teaching you some basic Norse Magic, because of this being the first day for you." Rose says with a serious face, she still has red cheeks though, probably from the previous event. I later on learnt that Gondur told Rose that no one was in the bath when she came back home from school. She has yet to mention if she passed the exam or not, I'll ask her later.

But isn't it a little bit unfair to be honest? Rose is genuinely trying to teach me magic as if I was a normal student, but I can copy it on first glance. I sigh inwardly, I really feel sorry for Rose.

"Yes, Rose-sensei!" She smiles because of the response she got from me. I can already tell that she always wanted to be a teacher.

"I will be demonstrating some basic elements for you to practice on and I will be teaching you how to use them as well, understood?"

"Yes!

Rose nods and looks towards a boulder in the forest. We're currently in some kind of forest near the house. Rose and Gondur has apparently also put a barrier around the forest to avoid collateral damage. That's nice, I didn't get to witness when they did though, they already had a barrier here when Rose escorted me to the forest. Damn shame, could have used that somewhere in the future.

Rose puts her hand out and a blue magic circle with some weird symbols in within the circle pops up in front of her open palm. Fire comes out of the circle and hits the boulder, I however pity the boulder. It was reduced to ashes, poor boulder. Boulders has feelings too you know Rose?!

I've also been debating if I should mention my capability of copying powers. It's going to get revealed sooner or later, so why not tell her right away instead? I also have the feeling that Rose won't spread it to others that easily either. Ah, fuck it, let's go with it. Whatever goes!

"Rose-sensei!"

"Yes Raikiri-san?" she asks while she frowns.

"I forgot to mention this but I can copy spells that I see" Her eyes widens and she has clearly a shocked expression on her face. I know, I don't need to work hard like other people thanks to Saffi. Sometimes I'm happy because I have her, no need to work that hard, I'm quite the lazy man you see.

"Are you serious right now Raikiri-san?"

"I'm absolutely serious, but I hope you can keep this a secret from others. I'll show you." I put the my hand out just like Rose did and a blue circle pops up just like Rose's. Fire starts to come out of it, like replica of what Rose did. Her expression is quite amusing I must say, it's like she can't believe what she's seeing. I always like that look on others while I do something crazy.

"..." Yup, she's speechless, I don't doubt her. If I found out a person could copy someone's spells, I'd jump down Niagara Falls.

"Rose? Earth to Rose!" I wave in front of her face to make her snap out of her thoughts... Or daydream? I don't know, let's keep it that way, stuff like that keeps me awake at night.

"Wah? Oh... I am sorry, you have an extraordinary power Raikiri-san." She's finally out of her daydreaming! She does however, look a bit down. Probably because she can't teach me properly. It's quite painful seeing her sad.

"It's nothing. If you want you can train me in my studies and training my body. I can't copy improving my body, nor can I copy words into my head." I laugh sheepishly. Rose looks at me with a new determination in her eyes and says while she nods.

"I understand Raikiri-san, I will properly tutor you and train your body!" I nod back at her while smiling. She's really wants to become a teacher, I can tell.

* * *

Even if I said that she will teach me the studies and all, I won't get a record of going through a real education, so it's better for me to study some supernatural things as well as second year high school subjects. It's literally just repeating, but I can't do anything about it right? Besides, Rose is actually a good teacher! Even though it's only been a few minutes since we ended the study, she has already showed me some tricks to calculate in math and such.

Though there is one subject that she really is earnest in, that's civics. I have no knowledge whatsoever about it, mainly because I feel it's the most boring subject to me. Even if I have a A in it, it's only because I study the things necessary to get the A. Then the knowledge goes poof. So she's really in to when it comes to civics.

There was a detail I found out while I was getting tutored by Rose under the supernatural section. She mentioned there being a guild of some sort. Unfortunately, she didn't mention much about it, but it giving out requests and you get awards completing them. From what I know, there shouldn't be a guild in the DxD world, but it's nice and all to know there is such a thing... Maybe this world is an alternative universe?! Nah, scratch that, it most likely is, with me around and all.

I still have that money Gondur gave me, still don't know how to find... A store... To buy clothes... Oh my god, I know why she gave me money but no direction towards finding where stores are. That sly old woman. She's not mean anymore, she's just sly. Sure, I'll go along with your plan Gondur... Just wait Gondur... Just wait...

I'm right now lying on my bed, thinking about all this things, but I'm still trying to find a way to replenish my magic and chakra. I know one way of improving chakra and that's meditating, I'll do that later.

Isn't there supposed to be awesome magic in Fairy Tail? With the guild and all in this world it sure is similar to the anime in one way. I wonder what kind of magic there is now? There's the ice magic, gun magic, celestial magic, take-over magic and dragon slayer magic. That is what comes to mind. **Metsuryū Mahō (Dragon Slayer Magic)** is lost magic in that world if I remember correctly.

Man, I can copy their powers too? Man I'm overpowered, probably mentioned that several times already but hey, I can't deny it. Cause after all, I can use all their elements, and eat them and get replenish my power!... Oh fuck, I'm a idiot. It was right in front of my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm such a fool, please, someone hit me!

Isn't Wendy's supposed to be quite balance breaking though? Eating wind and all? That should help me but that won't replenish my chakra pool, only my magic one. That sure is troublesome. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it anyways. Let's just call it a day and get some rest.

Oh crap, I forgot to ask if Rose passed the exam. Better go ask her now before I forget it, hopefully she passed, would be sad if I she didn't make it. I make my way towards Rose's room and when I arrive in front of it, I can see the door open once again. I sigh inwardly that she still has the door open, even though she knows that there's a person of the opposite sex at her home.

As I knock on her door and wait for her to allow me into her room I hear a voice, "You can come in". Most definitely Rose's voice.

"Sorry for intruding" I say while pushing the door. I see Rose sitting on the edge of the bed. I look around her room to survey it, last time I was in here was when I accidentally saw her naked. I sure enjoyed the sight I was given, I would die to see it again. She really has a voluptuous body, with her assets and all. She's wearing a light blue nightgown, it sure fits her for some reason though.

"Hey Rose, I wanted to ask you how it went on the exam on becoming a Valkyrie." I ask her as I sit beside her on the bed.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you didn't I? Well, I passed the exam so I am now a full-fledged Valkyrie" Rose says while looking sideways towards me. A smile crept up on my face as I hug her, with with both of my arms around her, making her upper-body face towards me while her legs stays at the same place.

"Congratz Rose! I'm so happy for you!" I say separating from the hug, and I continue, "Now that you're a Valkyrie, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Rose looks at me with red cheeks only for it to change to confused then nodding, letting me ask her.

"What does a Valkyrie do?". As I finish my sentence, Rose comically faceplants on the floor. She rose to sit on the bed's edge again and looks at me with a twitching eye and pouts, "Didn't I already tell you?"

This turn it's me becoming confused. I look through my memories, and keep pondering the few days that I've been here. I go through my memory, but I do remember her telling me what Valkyrie does, but I don't remember what she said about it. Sorry Rose, my fault.

"I forgot." I say only for me to laugh embarrassed. Rose looks at me, then divert her gaze towards the ground closing her eyes and sighing. She then proceeds to tell me about Valkyrie and their jobs. **(A/N: I don't know if this is actually true, I'm just making up some gibberish.)**

"A Valkyrie's job is simple, they serve the Asgard gods, but if we want to be more specific, it's to serve Odin-sama. However, there's instances where we get requests from other people, which can include hunt monsters, or escort important people. This is also one of the most stable jobs in Asgard."

"Ah, now I remember! Thanks for explaning it to me again" I say while rubbing the back of my head.

"Be sure to remember this time, Raikiri-san." she says with her narrowed eyes gazing at me, it makes me laugh nervously though.

"Y-yeah, I'll be sure to remember it. *gasp* I guess it's time to get some sleep, have a good night Rose." I say and kiss her on the left cheek then walk out of the room. What I didn't notice was Rose blushing intensely and touching the cheek I kissed her on.

When I was in my room, I lay down in my bed and stare at the ceiling. and thought for a while on a specific thing... 'Why did I just kiss her on the cheek?' I started to blush and couldn't sleep properly due to my heartbeat beating too fast.

"AAAAAAH, WHY DID I DO THAT" I shout quietly **(A/N: Is that possible? Meh)** while rolling in my bed with my hands holding head. I stop rolling around and look at the window beside my bed only for me to realize one crucial thing, "Shit, I think I got a crush on her"

 **[This is going to be interesting, hihi]**

 _Shut up stupid fox, nobody wanted your opinion._

 **[Hidoi, Raikiri-kun]** I could hear her silently crying in my mind. I keep laying on my bed rolling around, but I failed to notice the door being opened and a person on the other side. 'Looks like Rose got an admirer' thought a elder woman with a grin on her face while walking downstairs after closing the door quietly.

* * *

I was now eating breakfast with Gondurand Rose, which was cooked by yours truly. I had taken the roll of cooking food because of the praise and request to cook for them. I of course, accepted the request so I could repay Rose and Gondur for letting me stay in their house. The only sounds that you could hear while we're was the sound of chopsticks and tableware touching each other.

When we were done with eating breakfast I decide to speak, "Rose, are you free this noon? I need your help with something" I asks while cleaning the table. Rose reacts and had a bit of curiosity visible on her face, wanting to know what I want help with.

"Yes I am, what do you need help with Raikiri-san?" she says while looking curiously at me.

"I need your help with finding good stores with clothes. I am in need of some, and I prefer not to use these ones I have right now all the time." I say as I turn my head to look at Rose who's holding the doorknob out of the kitchen. She releases her hand and puts her hand on her chin as if to show me that she's pondering. After a while her expression turns into a "I know!" and says while looking at me.

"How about those 100-yen stores in Japan?" I chuckle nervously at her proposal, I don't mind it of course, there's a problem. I don't think the currency Gondur gave me works in Japan, they would probably think I'm a freak or idiot giving them such a thing.

"Don't worry Raikiri, I can give you one of my spare cards that you can use worldwide, so you can buy in Japan too if you want to." Gondur says before sipping her tea at the dining table.

"I see, thank you Gondur. I'll give you back the money you gave me yesterday."

"I understand, you can give me it after you're done with the dishes." I nod at her and look back at Rose.

"It's settled then, I don't have much more than the clothes right now, so I'm going as I am, I'll be waiting for you to get ready." Rose nods and walks out of the kitchen.

"By the way Gondur, is there a way that's easy to get to Japan?" I ask curiously.

"Of course there is, it's quite easy actually because we from Asgard have special teleportation circles at different places. One of which I recommend is the one in Kuoh, it's not small nor, too big. There's also not that many supernatural being there so you should be fine from devils, fallen angels and angels." I nod at her and thank her. She smiles back at my gratitude and keeps sitting at the dining table and enjoying her tea.

'Oh how wrong you can be sometimes, Gondur. It's going to crawl with supernatural being there about a year from now.' I sigh inwardly and continue to wash the dishes.

* * *

I was now leaning at the wall beside Rose's door waiting for her to be done patching herself up, not in the direction where the door can smash into me of course. That's foolish of me if I stay where it'll slam and I've seen enough of anime and real life experience to know, that it hurts like a motherfucker! And I really mean that word as well, no need to deny it.

"I am done Raikiri-san. You can come in now." I hear Rose say on the other side of the door. You may wonder why I'm waiting for her outside of her room instead of the entrance of the house. That's because of we're going to use the teleportation circle Gondur said we would use, however, the circle isn't stationary, Gondur and Rose can simply activate it and teleport where they want where a teleportation circle is.

I open the door and see Rose in a simply blue skinny jeans and a white boxy blouse showing a little bit of her stomach. "You look great Rose." I say to her and see her cheeks becoming a little red.

"Thank you Raikiri-san" she says shyly, and continues "Hold my hand for a while so I can use the magic circle." I nod at her and walk towards her. When I arrive, I hold her left hand with my right and nod at her with a grin on my face. The response I got however was Rose looking away and stutter, "A-are you ready?". I nod at her and a blue circle appears beneath me.

I look at my surroundings to see that the room I had in my vision was starting to disappear, and slowly nothing but white covers my vision. I close my eyes due to the brightness and when I open my eyes again, we're now in front of ruins. I look around to get an understanding of the surroundings.

"Where are we" I ask Rose as I look to my right where she is. "We're outside of some ruins that we have hidden with a barrier, so only us from Asgard with permission can use this. I can only use this because grandmother allowed me to". I nod in understanding and start walking towards the town I see in a distance. While walking towards Kuoh, I didn't notice that Rose was blushing nor that I was holding hands with her so I kept walking towards Kuoh. It's been a while since I was here, if I have any luck, I won't bump into Rias or Akeno. I'll use senjutsu to hide my presence, copying abilities in my mind sure is convenient.

"Rose, can you lead the way? I have no idea where we're going" I ask her while looking around. "S-sure, if you follow me, there should be a 100-yen store nearby." She walks a little ahead of me and that's when I notice that I'm holding her hand. I quickly break free from the hold and say quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"D-don't worry about it Raikiri-san, I do not mind it t-that much." she assures me although shyly... Cute... "R-right... Um, lead the way Rose." She shyly nods and walks a bit ahead of me.

When we stopped, we were in front of an actual, 100-yen shop. I don't even know if there's clothes that I can buy, well, let's hope. Gondur told me to go all out so I don't think I need to mind the amount of money I have. My question however is, how rich is Gondur? Is she a influential woman or something? I feel like I'm missing a huge part of information that I should know... Maybe I shouldn't mention it now when I'm with Rose... Isn't this a date by the way?

 **[You realized this now Raikiri-kun? You're really dense you know?]**

 _Shut up, don't meddle in other people's lives._

 **[No way! My Raikiri-kun is in the rebellious phase!]** she says while crying rivers in her.

 _Since when am I yours?_

 **[I've been with you since your birth you know? Well, kinda, I only got your memories, but I also felt your emotions so I declare myself as your onee-san!]**

 _I don't want a stupid fox as my older sister._

 **[Mou~ Raikiri-kun, stop bullying your onee-san! She's going to cry you know? *sob*]**

 _I don't care and I'm not your little brother._

 **[Your blood says otherwise Raikiri-kun]**

 _That's because you messed up! I'm not supposed to be blood related to you, you irresponsible stupid fox!_

 **[Hidoi, my otouto doesn't care about me anymore *fake sob*]**

I decide to ignore her and enter the shop with Rose. I casually look around to see if there's any clothes that's up to my liking. I was strolling around the stands and crates that had clothes in them. Not finding any clothes to my liking, I look around to find Rose with sparkling eyes while holding up a blouse. I started to sweat and felt a drop running down my forehead. I quickly wipe it away, and begin to search after clothes again.

After a good minute or two I found a few pairs of boxers, a pair of fitted jeans and a short sleeved buttoned white shirt and a plain yellow long sleeved shirt. Knowing I will buy them, I decide to use a changing room in the store to try it on if it fits. Luckily for me, the clothes fit so I go to the counter and buy them and I got a bag for them too. Quite the nice store, Rose sure knows the good stores around here. While holding my bag and look around to find Rose going through the whole store with sparkling eyes.

I smile and walk to her and see her still looking around and in the hangers and picks a few clothes here and there. "You're really into this, aren't you Rose?" she continues to look through everything, without looking she answers me, "Of course, I have to secure my future and have savings in case of emergencies. It is completely normal for one to save money for the future"

I laugh nervously while a sweat is starting to drop from my forehead. While she is browsing the store, I also keep looking for something that catches my eye. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything that caught my eye nor anything that was of value. What can you expect, this is a 100-yen store after all.

After nearly a hour in the store we finally walk out of the store. While I hold only one bag, Rose has four bags filled to the fullest. She's one of those that buys a lot in one run... Good to know. My stomach starts to growl and so does Rose's stomach. I look at her and she laughs nervously.

"Want to grab something before we do something else? It's a shame if we go home now, might as well have fun while we here right?"

"It is, is there some kind of food you prefer Raikiri-san?" I put my hand towards my chin and start to ponder.

"I don't actually mind eating something, I feel like I can eat anything at this point."

"I does not matter to me either. How about a fast food restaurant?" she asks. I nod at her and answer while looking around.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you know any good ones or shall we search for one?"

"There should be one around the corner, I have heard it's quite good."

"It's settled then." I say with a smile as I walk with her towards the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"I am quite impressed with the food they had there. How did you know it was a good one though?" I question her curiously while walking side by side with Rose. The Valkyrie glances at me without turning her head and smiles nervously. "Uh... I got it from a friend..." she says quietly while sweat is starting to drop. 'I can't tell him that I searched for potential places for dates'.

"You should ask her for more of those restaurants. I have a feeling that we're going to be here a lot of times for some reason." I say while looking forward. "Do you want to go the arcade? We don't have that much to do other than having fun right now." This time I look at her and see that her cheeks are somewhat red, it's not too noticeable, but you can see it if you pay close enough attention.

"Sure, but we shouldn't stay there for too long, you still need to study, Raikiri-san." She says with a serious expression.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand, but you should really learn how to relax once in a while. Now that you don't have to study anymore, of course you need to train your abilities, but I actually think you should find a hobby for when you have time, for example when you're off-duty."

"I haven't really thought about that, maybe I will try to find a hobby someday."

"That's good, I don't want a beautiful woman like you to be stressed out now, do we?" I smirk while Rose blushes. The rest of the walk towards the arcade was quiet, not that I mind it, but I couldn't find a topic to talk with Rose. She doesn't have hobbies because of her studying all the time. So, the only things I could come up with to talk about, was the things we stumbled upon. I guess I was more reactive, than proactive in the conversations. I really wish that I could talk to Rose more though...

As we arrive at the arcade, I spot an individual that I'm all to familiar with. "Damn it! Rematch! This time, I'm going to crush you Motohama, for sure!" Issei says loudly. "In your dreams!" says Motohama rivaling Issei's shout. While they're competing, the bald one of their so called 'circle' notices us, or rather Rose and gets a lewd expression written all over his face.

He taps Motohama and Issei's shoulders getting their attention. "What do you want Matsuda! We're in a serious battle right now!" says Issei. Motohama points towards Rose and the pervert with glasses and the future devil gains an expression rivaling Matsuda's. I send them a glare with a face that could be interpreted as 'If you even dare to touch a hair-string on her, you'll face hell'. Their face turns pale and returns to their game, although I could hear them discuss about Rose's three sizes and mutter 'Damn Bishounen'. I'm not that attractive though.

I keep an eye them as I guide Rose through the arcade to a racing game. I put a makeshift ice coin that I made with the use of **Aisu Maiku (Ice-Make)**. I don't have any physical money after all. Even though Rose said this was her first time playing a racing game, she was adapting quickly, and even beat me after a couple of rounds. Must be her expertise in combat that's assisting her, call me a sore-loser, but you can't argue with her instincts and intellect. I wouldn't mind dating her if I go the chance.

When we were on our way out, Rose stopped in her tracks and stared intently at something. I look at her eyes, tracing towards what she was staring at, it turned out to be a yellow fox with a white end on it's tail and paws. I look at her with a smile as I step towards the crane machine where the fox doll was laying in. I put in my makeshift coin and starting steering the crane towards it to pick it up.

"Umm... Raikiri-san, what are you doing?" she asks curiously as she take a glance at me only to return towards the fox again. "I'm getting the the doll that you want" I say still steering the crane for the best position to pick the fox doll up. "You don't need to get out of your way to ge-" "I wanted to give it to you, isn't that a good enough of a reason to get it for you?" I say interrupting her while still smiling. Rose cheeks becomes red as she becomes silent.

The crane lowers as it comes near the fox doll, it halts and opens its claws and grip around the fox's body and drags it up only for it to drag it towards the corner of the crane game machine. The doll drops and underneath the machine comes the yellow fox, I pick it up and give it to Rose while smirking at her. The newly appointed Valkyrie looks away embarrassed and takes the fox in a embrace.

"Thank you, Raikiri-san" she says still looking away. I continue to smile at her and take her left hand with my right as we walk out of the arcade. "It's about time we head home don't you think?" She nods and looks like she's daydreaming. "I have a power that I want to try it Rose, want to try it with me?" "I am not going to end up as a guinea pig am I?" she asks sternly. "Of course not! I'm going to experience it as well. Come on, it's going to shock you if it works." I lead her towards a empty alley way where no one can spot us.

 **"Shunkan Idō (Instant Transmission)"** I say as we arrive in the guest room where I'm staying at for now. There was actually no point in saying the name of the spell aloud, but it adds as a cool effect. Rose looks around with her eyes widened, only for it to return to a shy expression when she realizes that I'm holding her hand.

"It's been a fun day Rose, and thank you for accompanying me, maybe we should go shopping together again" I say as I release her hand. Rose looks at me with a blush still on her cheeks, "Y-yes, I enjoyed it as well. I don't mind going shopping again if you are up for it." I nod and answer her, "Of course I'm up for it. Just tell me and we'll be on our way again." She nods at my answer and walks out of my room, only for her to stop in her tracks at the door which she had opened slightly. "Good night, Raikiri-kun" She says without facing me and closes the door.

I was caught off guard with her way of addressing me, after a short while I recovered and my smile widened and it felt as if reached my ears. Content, I take a shower and go sleep in my bed.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Guys (Maybe girls, highly unlikely though), I must apologize for the recent hiatus for no posting chapters, school's been catching up and I didn't have the motivation to write. I was mainly enjoying other fictions and now, when school's back, you gotta read these boring ass books that the teachers give you. Not to mention the homework they give you. It's so tedious and boring.

So the reason for my hiatus for the recent part are as you can already guess, my lack of motivation and real life stuff. I've been needing to get into shape as well so there's that. Also got my laptop back from school, so I can type in my bed, so nice :D. Well other than that, I deeply apologize for the lack of chapters, and hopefully I can keep writing on this story. I do enjoy writing it after all.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and cya later!

Peace


End file.
